<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Need &amp; To Be Needed by Lady_Silver_Sword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286066">To Need &amp; To Be Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver_Sword/pseuds/Lady_Silver_Sword'>Lady_Silver_Sword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family Like No Other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Bullying, Diapers, Dont worry everything will be okay, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foster Care for Littles, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, I promise, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, Little geralt, Mentioned Witchers - Freeform, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past physical abuse, Roach is a Stuffie, Sweet Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Verbal Abuse, alternate universe - littles are known, caregiver jaskier, lots of hugs and kisses, sweet jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver_Sword/pseuds/Lady_Silver_Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt has given up any hope that someone would be willing to adopt him—a Witcher who’s also been categorized as a Little. The only Witcher, in fact, to ever be categorized as anything other than a neutral. Still, despite his categorization, life has been filled with nothing but rejection and pain. That is, until a blue-eyed musician walked into the care center one day, and turned his world upside down in the best way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Roach, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family Like No Other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lifetime of Emptiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While this is set in a modern Witcher universe, society’s view towards them is still pretty iffy. Also, Witchers have always been categorized as neutral, but because of added mutations, Geralt is the only Witcher categorized as a little and is required to have a caregiver as a legal guardian by the time he’s 18 (which is when his aging process realllyyyy slows down). He doesn’t, and is therefore required, by law, to live in a care center for Littles until he’s adopted. Anyways, make sure to mind the mess of tags (important TW’s in there) and please enjoy!! </p><p>Italics = Flashback/Inner Monologue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p><p><br/>
“<em>Mr. Rivia you need to come with us.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sir, we’re sorry, but, because you’re a neutral, you’re not eligible to become Mr. Rivia’s caregiver.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’s alright Geralt, you’ll only be here for a little while. It’s just until we find someone who’s willing to be your caregiver, okay?</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt woke with a sharp intake of breath, the <strike>nightmare</strike> dream quickly fading from his mind. The window near the foot of his bed hinted that it was early morning, too early for any of the staff or other Littles to be awake, but early enough for his body to signal that it was time to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>He silently turned onto his back, studying the chipped paint that coated the walls in a pastel green, as his thoughts drifted back to the first time he laid eyes on them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Your bed is at the end of the row, on the left, okay? Why don’t you go get settled in and someone will come get you in a few minutes and give you a proper tour of the care center.” The brown haired woman—Angeline, was it?—attempted to smile warmly, but it instead looked more like a grimace. She reeked of fear like everyone else Geralt had come into contact with ever since Kaer Morhen. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Witcher—well, not really, since real Witchers were categorized as neutrals, never as a Little—silently walked over to the simple bed in the left corner of the room, one of the many that lined the green walls. At the foot of his assigned bed was a small chest, large enough to fit a few pairs of clothes and some personal belongings, if one had any to begin with. When Geralt opened it, he found three pairs of grey sweat pants, three long sleeved shirts, some undergarments, and a small laminated paper that read, “Welcome!” in large red letters. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sighed faintly, gently fiddling with the medallion he had. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was the same medallion given to every Witcher that came from the School of the Wolf, including Geralt himself. He wasn’t sure who the medallion belonged to—his own was safely tied around his neck— only that he had found it in his pocket one day, with no memory of how it got there in the first place, or who it belonged to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Geralt carefully placed it in the chest—his sole belonging that stayed with him after what happened at Kaer Morhen and brought to the care center. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bitterness spread through him as he remembered the way the Head Maesters of the witcher school looked when they were told that their newest experimental mutagens had turned Geralt, their youngest pup with the most potential, into a Little. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Disappointment was at the top of that list. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The life of a Witcher was not meant for children, much less Littles. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>While the initial reveal was disheartening, Geralt was taught the foundation of being a Witcher—how to wield a sword against your average monster, what potions made certain reactions, and so on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still, Geralt’s original goal of setting out on the Path had been buried the same time he first felt the small tug of wanting to soothe himself by chewing his fingers. Instead, he was instructed to stay at the school, and help with the upkeep of the fortress rather than travel and complete contracts like all the other wolves.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>The first time he met Maria, the first of many social workers assigned to Geralt, the Witcher refused to be taken away to a care center, the term for an institution where Littles with no official caregivers were placed, threatening to attack anyone who dared to haul him away from his home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The second time he met Maria, Vesemir, the sword instructor Geralt had always been close with, had tried to adopt Geralt despite not being a caregiver himself, but was denied since he, like all the other Witcher’s, was a neutral and not a caregiver. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The third time he met Maria, the place he once called home was nothing more than crumbling walls and blood stained wood. He never did remember exactly what happened that day and the days that followed. Nor did he remember how he got to the care facility, only that he did. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of the sudden trance that overcame him, Geralt stood up from his kneeling position in front of his chest, and stared out the widow at the end of the large room.</p><p> </p><p>The window overlooked the entire backyard, laden with lush green grass, a gated pool, and a large playground that could easily accommodate full grown Littles. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed at the distant memory that took place all those years ago. Most Littles who were placed in a care center never stayed for more than a few months since they were usually taken in by a caregiver who was looking for a Little to share their life with. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt quickly learned that he was not so fortunate. </p><p> </p><p>Decades had passed, most of them spent watching the world change from riding horses to driving cars, or wielding swords to using cellphones. No matter how the world had changed, almost everyone who came looking for a Little, human or not, never came near the oh so dangerous Witcher—rumored to have been the sole survivor of Kaer Morhen, a school that created bloodthirsty beasts capable of nothing but destruction—who sat silently in the corner. Those who were brave enough to approach never stayed for long, and soon, another Little was adopted instead.</p><p> </p><p>Each and every one of them reeked of the sulfuric scent of fear. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never get adopted if you don’t talk.” A worker—an older woman with a pinched face and permanent scowl—once scolded him as another pair of caregivers walked away from them, heading towards a  young girl who was playing with the other Littles, all of which seemed to be in their early twenties while Geralt looked to be a teen. “You better get it through that thick Witcher skull of yours that you need to speak, little mutant, or you’ll be getting another smack soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm”, was the only reply ever given—even if that reply resulted in a sore bottom or a stinging cheek. If the staff was angry—Geralt hoped they weren’t—punishments usually meant no meals for a while, or, if they were especially mad, having to drink one of those strangely colored juices that tasted horrible and made him feel sick for days. He imagined the effects of the strange liquids were similar to those of the Witcher potions he once studied.</p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, everyone!” A soft voice greeted as the lights of the sleeping quarters slowly brightened. The dull thrum of heartbeats began to quicken in wakefulness as the others began waking up.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of escaping from there crossed his mind, as it usually did every few years, but knowing that there was no home to return to kept him stuck in the monotonous lifestyle. Besides, the thought of spending another month or so of being under constant supervision, getting multiple rounds of smacks, or possibly getting his medallion taken away—a threat that the staff members recently began to use whenever the Witcher didn’t do what they’d tell him—were not things he wanted to experience again. </p><p> </p><p>The day was like any other—make your bed, brush your teeth, wash your face, get dressed, and head down to the cafeteria where breakfast would be served. Geralt did so silently, never once speaking to the others as most of them did, and never once meeting the eyes of others as well. When he was in the cafeteria, Geralt quietly ate his food—a meal consisting of the usual bland menu of overcooked scrambled eggs, mini pancakes, greasy sausage patties, and cup of watery orange juice—away from the rest, preferring to watch the others talk about the newest rumor of a special guest coming later in the evening. After breakfast, the day mostly consisted of free time, lunch, lessons, and chores. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Geralt’s favorite of these was chores since, after finishing his lessons in what it takes to be a good little, that meant he was able to go outside and help care for the small farm animals the care center had—pigs, chickens, and goats mostly—as well as spend a majority of the day relatively alone, save the stable workers who would keep an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt! Come on, it’s time to head inside for dinner.” A staff member called as the Witcher finished feeding the last of the animals. Soon, Geralt was eating the usual meal served on Thursday’s—short strands of bland spaghetti with chunks of greasy meat and overly seasoned sauce mixed in, a carton of too-sweet juice, some salad, and a cup of artificially flavored pudding as dessert. </p><p> </p><p>Over time, Geralt had mostly grown accustomed to the strange aftertaste that lingered in the packaged food, only feeling a bit nauseous after he’d eaten everything. He was almost positive that his food had some type of medication mixed into it given how lethargic he always felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay everyone, why don’t we all clean up and then we can go meet our special guest! His name is Julian Pankratz and he’s come to play some songs for us, doesn’t that sound fun?” An overly cheery staff member announced as the equally overly cheery Littles jumped into action, placing their plastic dishes on the designated bin. Geralt groaned quietly to himself, slowly standing to follow the instructions of the staff member, not in the mood to be punished. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me why you pressured me into driving to Posada—a three hour drive, in good traffic, mind you!— just to play some music for a group of Littles in a care center?” Julian huffed as he parked his car in front of the large building with a sign that read:</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Posada Care Center for Littles</em> </strong> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you liked playing music for Littles, Jask.” His long time friend, Yennefer, replied with a false tone of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do! Seeing their faces light up always makes my day, but I’m just wondering why you’ve convinced me to play at one so far from Oxenfurt? I have classes to teach in the morning, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say one of my newer cases has caught my attention. I have a feeling you’ll meet someone worth driving all those hours for. Call it my sixth sense.” </p><p> </p><p>Julian huffed in fond annoyance as he said his goodbyes, grabbing his lute case that rested on the passenger seat. He knew Yennefer was a social worker for Littles, and she had received a new case a few weeks ago, though she refused to tell him anything about it. Maybe one of her cases was here.</p><p> </p><p>A worker greeted him at the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Pankratz?” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, just call me Julian. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Please, the pleasure is all mine, Julian. Thank you for coming to entertain the young ones, they just love meeting new people.” The woman guided him into the foyer, offering to take his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Julian smiled kindly, “I love being able to come bring songs for everyone to enjoy, especially Littles. I’ve actually been looking  into adopting a Little for a while, but I never seem to find the right match.’” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, who knows—maybe you’ll find your special little one right here.” She smiled, as she led him down the large hallway into one of the playrooms.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to be designed for Littles who regressed to older aged children, with tables for challenging puzzles or board games, televisions for different gaming systems, and a bin of legos that could be built into ships or castles. The room across the hall seemed to be another playroom designed for Littles who regressed to infants or young toddlers.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the large building and soon the room was filled with about 10 Littles, all seeming to be in their late teens and early 20’s.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick introduction, Julian began playing a few of his compositions that he liked to play for younger audiences—tales of brave knights who went out to fight terrifying monsters that plagued their home, fearsome queens who saved their kingdom with a swing of their swords, and gentle dragons who protected humans from harm—the last being a tale his mother would tell him over and over again as a child. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Remember, my love, just because we’re dragons doesn’t mean we’re the evil monsters the stories make us out to be. </em>” His mother would whisper to him as he drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>As he sang, he couldn’t help but notice the one Little who didn’t seem to react to his music. The young man sat quietly at the back of the group, silently watching the other Littles huddle close to Julain’s knees, smiling and giggling at the songs he sang.</p><p> </p><p>The young man—seeming to be in his late teens—had white hair that flowed freely down to his shoulders, pale skin, and eyes the color of liquid gold.</p><p> </p><p>A Witcher. </p><p> </p><p>Julian had never seen a Witcher who was also a little, and immediately took an interest in the young man. He looked like someone who didn’t quite eat enough, if his thin frame said anything.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of his last song, everyone but the white-haired little applauded, so he did what he felt any caregiver should do; he walked up and sat right next to the quiet man.</p><p> </p><p>“I love the way you just sit in the corner and brood.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like to be alone.” The Little responded bluntly, his voice a deep rumble in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The musician tilted his head in curiosity, continuing to watch the others play as wondered how someone, especially a little, could be so withdrawn from everyone and everything around him.</p><p> </p><p>“No one else hesitated to tell me what they thought of my performance, except,” Jaskier paused dramatically, turning to look at the Little, “for you.” </p><p> </p><p>The Little turned his gaze away from the floor and looked up at the musician’s eyes for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you don’t want to keep a curious musician waiting. You’ve gotta have some review for me. Three words or less!”</p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier was sure his inquiry would go unanswered, he heard the Little respond.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t exist.” </p><p> </p><p>Well that definitely wasn’t the answer he imagined.</p><p> </p><p>“What don’t exist?” </p><p> </p><p>The Little turned to look at him again, this time holding Julian’s gaze. This man was the first person to actually want to have a full on conversation with him in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“The creatures in your first song.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know?” </p><p> </p><p>At this, the Little grew silent, looking back down at the floor. “I’m...I was a Witcher.” He mumbled softly as his shoulders tensed almost unnoticeably, as if the Little was revealing a secret he wanted nothing more than to keep to himself. Julian’s heart broke at the subtle movement, and he wrapped an arm around the Little, giving him a gentle squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe, when I come visit you again, you can tell me all about real creatures so my songs are more accurate, hm? Would that help?” Julian asked softly, as to not frighten the already anxious Little. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt froze in shock. </p><p> </p><p>Did someone actually feel comfortable enough around him to not only talk to him, but give him a hug too? He’d forgotten how good it felt to be held in such a way, the same way Vesemir would hug him after a sparring session. Or the way his older brother Eskel would ruffle his hair after roughhousing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt quickly nodded, glancing once again at the cornflower blue eyes of the man named Julian.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Julian, but you can call me Jaskier. All my good friends call me Jaskier. What’s your name, love?</p><p> </p><p><em> Love </em>. Jul—Jaskier was the first person to ever call him love. Geralt didn’t dare to lean closer into the warm embrace, but instead simply basked in the comforting warmth that seemed to bloom deep in chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Geralt.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Geralt.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Yennefer here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know a Little named Geralt who’s at the Posada Care Center?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, he’s my newest case, it's literally my job to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have anyone looking to adopt him?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s crazy that I desperately want to adopt a Little I just met less than 30 minutes ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends.”</p><p> </p><p>“On what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’s really the one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, Yen. I really do. I’ve never been so sure about anything else in my entire life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Then no, I don’t think it’s crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled as he started his car, his heart racing like he just ran a marathon. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Yen?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming over to your place tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you can have Geralt’s file and the application to adopt a Little ready by then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Jaskier, don’t insult me. I could have that stuff here in 10 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Yen.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Jaskier’s face refused to be wiped away for the whole three hour drive back home.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Geralt laid quietly under the scratchy blanket of his bed. After Jaskier said his goodbyes, the staff allowed a few more hours of playtime before they began getting everyone ready to settle in for the night. Despite the peaceful lull of the night, sleep refused to come to him.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts revolved around the warm smile, light voice, and soft eyes of the musician. </p><p> </p><p>Never before had he met someone who didn’t smell of fear when they were close to the Witcher. Jaskier’s scent of oak and lavender never once wavered or spoiled. If anything, a hint of vanilla had been the only other scent that seemed to grow stronger as they talked.</p><p> </p><p>What the smell of vanilla meant, Geralt didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>He’d never smelled anything like it on a person near him before. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Well maybe, when I come visit you again…”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jaskier said he would visit again, and not just visit, but visit <em> him </em>. No one ever said they were going to visit him. Geralt’s only visitor had been Yennifer, and that had only started in the past few months. Before that, another social worker named Maria had been in charge of his case, but he knew she only visited because of the mandatory once a year visit every social worker must complete. </p><p> </p><p>She retired recently, so his case fell onto the next victim: a mysterious woman that dressed in black and white and visited him fairly often. </p><p> </p><p>Beside Jaskier, Yennefer, his social worker, had been the only person to not smell fearful of the Witcher. In all honesty, Yennefer was the only person Geralt couldn’t read through scent, always smelling like lilac and gooseberries no matter how her facial reactions and body language changed.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt huffed softly as he turned over, deciding he had enough social interaction for one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Comments are also very much appreciated! All eight chapters are written, so updates will be soon!</p><p>Insider! - The scent of vanilla represents the love of a caregiver towards their little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Until I Met You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all of those who left kudos and/or comments!! Here’s a new chapter for you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took all of Julian’s willpower not to tear the folder labeled, GERALT RIVIA -ID# C46295Q.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck did they let this happen to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer stayed silent as she sat across from her friend, gently stirring the mug of coffee that rested on her crossed legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten years, Yen. Geralt’s been living in that place for ten <em>fucking</em> years. That’s not even including the <em>decades</em> he’s spent in the care system overall! Littles aren’t supposed to be there for more than a few <b><em>months</em></b>. It’s not healthy for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. He’s had dozens of social workers assigned to his case, but they all either retired or handed him off to someone else. The worker who was in charge of Geralt’s case before me didn’t do shit. All the records show is that she did her mandatory visit and gave feedback like ‘because he’s a Witcher, no caregivers are willing to take him in at this time’ and other bullshit excuses.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier closed his eyes, the simmering inside his chest was hot with fury. “He’s a Little. So what if he’s not human, neither are we, and we’re not some kind of serial killers. Why can’t humans ever see past that? If they could, they’d see that Geralt just needs someone to be there for him. Someone who’s got his back.” </p><p> </p><p>Tears began to prickle the backs of his eyes, his heart longing to go to Geralt and hold him in his arms for as long as it took to let the Little know that he was wanted. That he was loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know that the last time Geralt regressed was when he was first taken to the care center? His file said he stayed in the infant age-range for the first week of being there. All he did was cry, no matter what anyone did to try and soothe him. He cried and cried and cried, and then he just stopped. He just came out of it and hasn’t regressed since. It’s not healthy for him to go so long without letting go for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think Geralt needs a human to be there for him. He just might need you. And me, of course, as his fun aunt who’ll spoil him rotten,” Yennefer joked with a light shove and mischievous smile, “Besides, who better to help someone unwanted by humanity than us non-humans?All three of us live longer than humans so there’s no worries about that.” Yennefer replied softly, pulling Jaskier out of the bottomless pit he began falling into, something she was very good at, even when they were students at Oxenfurt. <br/><br/></p><p>With a sigh, he replied,“You know what? Your right.</p><p> </p><p>So, how do I fill out this application?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt?”</p><p> </p><p>The Witcher hummed to acknowledge the staff member who stood by the entrance of the chicken coop as he finished cleaning it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Aedirn wishes to see you in the main office.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He’s been summoned by the headmaster of the care center. That meant one of two things: </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>It means that Yennefer has come to visit again.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>It means he’s done something wrong. Again. </li>
</ol><p> </p><p>After brushing the dust that settled onto his clothes off, Geralt made his way to Mr. Aedirn’s office. It seemed that option number one was the lucky winner today. </p><p> </p><p>Yennefer stood in front of the desk as Mr. Aedirn seemed to be filling out some paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there you are Geralt. Please take a seat.” The man said as he handed the papers back over to Yennefer.</p><p> </p><p>“I have exciting news. A caregiver by the name of Julian Pankratz has submitted an application to adopt you. You met him about a week ago, am I correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt could feel his heartbeat quicken in a mix of hope and nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Did Jaskier actually want to adopt him even if he’s a Witcher? Even if they only met once barely even a week ago and have had a single conversation?</p><p> </p><p>Would Jaskier take him in and then dump him back here once he realizes how fucked up he is? Or would he act completely different from the time he hugged the Witcher, suddenly becoming cold and fearful like everyone else? Or, even worse, angry and cruel like the staff.</p><p> </p><p>Questions pelted his thoughts as Mr. Aedirn rambled on about something to do with Geralt being interested in living with Julian for a time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked if you would like to live with Mr. Pankratz for a month so you can both get to know each other and decide if you’d like to stay with him permanently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Erm-yes. That would be alright with me.” Geralt answered as he caught the smile that tweaked Yennefer’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it’s settled then. You’ll go live with Mr. Pankratz for four weeks and, once that time is over, we’ll all reconvene and decide if this adoption is approved or not.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded as he was quickly ushered off to go pack his belongings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s being adopted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody in their right mind would actually <em> want </em> a Witcher as their Little.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll probably scare them off and end up back here. His white hair and piss eyes would scare anyone away.”</p><p> </p><p>The whispers were always there, but they only seemed to grow as Geralt packed his meager belongings—nothing but a few pairs of clothes, all given to him from the care center, and the medallion, which he tucked into his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he was back downstairs in record time.</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Yennefer was there waiting for him, typing something onto her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, it’s a long drive to Oxenfurt so we better get going if we want to make it to Mr. Jaskier’s house by dinnertime.” Yennefer said as she packed Geralt’s bag into the trunk of her car. </p><p> </p><p>“Hop in.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been ages since Geralt rode in a car. The last time he did so was when social services dropped him off here from the last care center, but those memories were fuzzy as best, nonexistent at worse.</p><p>Despite that, he was content to simply sit and look outside the window, listening to Yennefer explain how she knew Jaskier and what to expect when they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier groaned as he stretched his back, his muscles protesting at the movement. He had just finished setting up the two newest rooms in his house. The one across from his own bedroom had been set up as Geralt’s bedroom, and one of rooms at the end of the short hallway had been converted into a playroom where Geralt could play when he regressed.</p><p> </p><p>The files on Geralt didn’t say much on the Witcher’s usual age range when he was regressed, so Jaskier bought a small mix of toys for older and younger regressed Littles, figuring Geralt would play with whichever toys he felt comfortable with. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about it, Geralt’s file didn’t say much about anything except how he came into custody of social services and the few interests he’s shown in things that have been recorded throughout the years, which mostly talked about Geralt tending to the farm animals of the care center. </p><p> </p><p>Either way, Jaskier was happy with the way the rooms came out and looked forward to seeing the Little in a couple of hours. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stared at the bright red door on the pale yellow house, humming at the uniquely colored abode. The colors went surprisingly well together, but Geralt had never been a big fan of any bright colors. </p><p> </p><p>Walking up to the door had his heart beating faster in nervousness. The thought of him scaring Jaskier off and getting sent back to the care center for the rest of his life made his palms grow clammy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Geralt.” </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at Yennefer, her violet eyes piercing through his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop worrying. Trust me, Jaskier is unlike anyone you’ve ever met. Don’t underestimate him. Just focus on being yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh you’re so stoic with all your grunts and hums.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer knocked, and soon enough, Jaskier opened the door, dressed in a cream turtleneck shirt with thin burgundy stripes and black jeans, both partly covered by a deep blue apron.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt! Yen! Hey, come on in!” The musician greeted happily, a bright smile painted below his flushed cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>The house smelled of cooked meat and melted cheese, making Geralt remember how hungry he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jaskier. Geralt, this is Jaskier, as you already know. Your going to be living with him for the next four weeks as a sort of ‘trial run’ before we can finalize the adoption papers. I’ve got to head back to the office to submit the paperwork, so I’ll see you boys soon. Geralt? You’re in charge.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Yennefer left the two to get settled in.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>Geralt found himself listening to the constant stream of words coming from Jaskier as he chopped some leafy greens, seeming to make a salad. </p><p> </p><p>“You talk a lot.” </p><p> </p><p>The stream of words halted as a blush spread across Jaskier’s cheeks and over the tops of his ears.</p><p><br/>It took everything Geralt had to <em>not</em> get up and go anywhere else, away from the man.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shit. You’ve been here for ten fucking minutes and you’ve already managed to insult the man, Geralt. Nice going. </em>” A bolt of fear ran through Geralt’s body as he quickly looked down at the floor, his mouth opening up to apologize for being so rude, but Jaskier beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-I do talk a lot, don’t I? Sorry about that, I’ve always been a big talker, even when I was a kid. I tend to talk even more if I’m nervous or excited. You know, I remember one time when I- I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” Jaskier chuckled softly as he glanced over towards Geralt, who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very quiet, on the other hand, aren’t you? Any special reason why, or do you just prefer to listen rather than be the one speaking?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt shrugged, “Never been much of a talker.” A half truth was better than an outright lie, wasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded as he placed the freshly made salad on the small wooden dining table Geralt was sitting at. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you like my Chicken Alfredo. It’s all from scratch! My mom finally gave me her recipe after years of practically <em> begging </em> her for it. No matter how much I tried, I could never get the flavor of the sauce right. I hope you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jask-”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t, I can whip up something else for you instead.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jaskie-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Or we could order take ou-“</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier!” </p><p> </p><p>The musician stopped mid-sentence and looked up from where he was serving the food. The corners of Geralt’s mouth twitched, a small smile forming as he looked at the man who cared enough to give Geralt hope in being adopted rather than forgotten in a crappy care center. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a picky eater.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled as he set a plate down in front of the Witcher and sat down next to him. “Well, I hope you enjoy it.” He said as they both began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt had never eaten so quickly before, the creamy pasta quickly becoming his favorite dish he’s had. After they both finished, Geralt eating a whole two plates before finally sated, the two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the food.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, love. Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>That threw Geralt for a loop.</p><p> </p><p>Never before had he been around anyone so openly affectionate, but, then again, he’d never really been around someone categorized as a caregiver before. He’d heard of adopted Littles who’s caregivers would always hold their hand or give kisses whenever or wherever they were, but he never really believed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I show you around? Then we can get you settled in. Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping to buy you some new outfits and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up—the musician refused to let Geralt help wash the dishes, but settled on him wiping down the counters and table—Jaskier posed dramatically, “So! <a href="https://pin.it/1TarE5w">Here</a> is the kitchen, if you weren’t sure. Behind me is the door to the backyard, feel free to go outside whenever you want, just let me know so I know where you are. The living room is behind you, as is the front door.” Walking down the hall, Jaskier pointed to the five doors as they walked past each one. </p><p> </p><p>“Here is my room, you can come in anytime, just knock. If I don’t answer, I’m probably asleep, but you can wake me up anytime, I promise. Next to it is a mix of the office, the music room, and the library. I usually teach music and literature at Oxenfurt University, but sometimes I teach poetry or art. Across from my office is the bathroom.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked at the two remaining doors that weren’t described and waited a moment to see if Jaskier would tell him what they were.</p><p> </p><p>After a beat of silence, Geralt gathered up enough courage to ask, “What’s in those?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go find out? Open that door first”, Jaskier encouraged as he gently led Geralt to the door across from his own room. A warm hand on the small of his back made him feel close to drifting into a smaller headspace, something that he hadn’t felt in years. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Geralt nodded as he opened the first door.</p><p> </p><p>The room was painted a soft blue on three of the walls, while the wall on the had a painting of silhouette mountains colored with different shades of blue. The bed with dark blue covers and large white stars printed on it was placed under the window that looked out into the backyard. The bed seemed to be a cross between a crib and a regular bed, complete with bars that could be hidden in the side of the bed frame or raised up to make a crib. On the side was a large recliner, big enough to fit two fully grown people comfortably and a white bookshelf that had books ranging from classic novels to children’s books.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure what you like, but I was told your favorite color was blue and black and since black doesn’t look very good on walls, I figured blue would be the best bet. Do you like it?” Jaskier said softly as Geralt explored his new bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this all for me? Even the books?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s for you, silly boy. Tomorrow, we can go get some stuff so you can personalize it. Does that sound fun?” Jaskier easily slipped into what Yennefer jokingly dubbed “Papa Mode” as he noticed Geralt slowly begin to regress. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded as he slowly made his way by standing slightly behind his caregiver, a sign of him seeking safety in someone he trusts, however young that trust may be. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go find out what’s in the last room? I’m pretty sure it’ll be your favorite one.” Jaskier cooed as he rubbed a hand over the Little’s back, trying to soothe the shy Witcher. Geralt nodded as they made their way to the end of the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Behind the last door was a large green painted room that had the image of a bunch of forest tree trunks with wolves, deer, and bears painted on the walls and a huge soft rug that showed different trails in what seemed to be a lush forest. Along the edges of the walls were wooden storage shelves with things like books, puzzles, and toys. Soft blankets and pillows were folded neatly in the drawers of a low table that was in the corner. The last thing Geralt found was a shelf that held things like pacifiers, soft toys, and diaper supplies. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how small you typically get, so don’t feel pressured into having to use or even like any of the things in here, okay? I just thought you should have a place to go to where you could play and have fun. The sliding door over there connects to my office, so you can always see me or come get me if you want or need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did all of this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt”, Jaskier replied as he led him back to the living room where they sat down on the soft tan colored couch, “I want you to know that I really mean it when I say that I want to adopt you—if you’ll have me, of course. I’ve spent years looking for a Little who makes me feel the way you make me feel. I love you, dearheart, I really do. I’ve only known you for a week but I know I would my life up to keep you safe and happy. I know it’s a lot to take in right now, and you might not believe me, but give me four weeks. Give me four weeks to show you how much I want you to stay and how much I care about you, sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt did something he’d never done at the care center.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out towards Jaskier, a silent plea to be held.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled as Jaskier smiled brighter than ever before and scooped the Little up into his lap, using one hand to support his back and the other to gently smooth down Geralt’s hair. Geralt sighed in relief and buried his face into the other’s neck—the scent of lavender, oak, and vanilla wrapping him up in its warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>A blossom of hope that he had finally found someone who wanted him despite all his flaws grew stronger with every passing moment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, my sweet boy. Why don’t we call it a night, hm? Even though it’s a bit early, today’s been a very busy day and you look sleepy. I know I’m sleepy.”</p><p> </p><p> Jaskier was surprised at how quickly the Witcher regressed, but he gently stood up, carrying Geralt with ease and swaying side to side in a way that made the Little yawn in agreement with being sleepy. Today had been a long day and Geralt was tired. All he wanted was to be held in Jaskier’s strong arms and drift off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of something patting his back was the only reason why he opened his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want Daddy to help you get ready for bed?” </p><p> </p><p>The Witcher nodded as Jaskier made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a soft washcloth and wiping down Geralt’s face and hands, opting out of giving him a bath given how tired he looked.</p><p> </p><p>After, he carried Geralt to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, making the Little whine softly in protest. He gently shushed the whining Little as he undressed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want Daddy to diaper you up or no?” He gently asked as the Little looked over at Jaskier, who was pulling out a warm cream colored onesie. Geralt seemed to tense up a bit, the question going unanswered as he softly kicked his legs out, wanting to go back to being held rather than undressed and chilly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hummed softly as he made the decision to diaper his little one, attempting to soothe the Witcher, who flinched whenever something brushed against his lower tummy. His soft voice came to a halt when he looked at the Little’s irritated groin, the pale skin a bright irritated red. </p><p> </p><p>A rash.</p><p> </p><p>One that didn’t seem to be treated gently judging by the way Geralt flinched and whimpered softly whenever Jaskier’s fingers brushed near the heated rash. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, I know, love. It’s very sensitive down there, huh? Why don’t we put some medicine on it so it doesn’t hurt anymore, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt quickly tensed up again, shaking his head no. “Med’cine burns.” Memories of the care center staff smearing some type of cream over a diaper rash he’d gotten when he first arrived washed over him. The chemical smelling cream always burned his skin and took a whole week for it to finally get rid of the rash. He spent entire nights trying to wipe the cream off his overly sensitive skin, desperate for the burning to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier eyebrows knit in confusion. “<em>Diaper rash ointment shouldn’t burn, it should feel cool and soothing.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just put a little bit on? If it starts burning, we can wipe it offso it stops. If it feels okay, then we’ll know it’s okay to use.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt craned his neck to look over at Jaskier, who was pulling out a white tube with light blue lettering on it. The man seemed to be speaking honestly, but Geralt was all too familiar with being lied to. </p><p> </p><p>A hesitant nod came from him, deciding to give the caregiver a chance to reveal his true intentions: to either help or hurt a vulnerable Witcher. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier continued to hum as he carefully spread a small portion of ointment onto a tiny area of the rash. The little flinched at the cold contact, letting out a startled squeak before quiet long down to focus on the feeling of the cream. </p><p> </p><p>An all too familiar tingling sensation began to prickle his irritated skin and he quickly began to whine. The cream was quickly wiped off and thrown into the trash. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Let’s try the other one,okay? Last one. Maybe you’re allergic to something in the medicine.” Jaskier explained softly as he applied a different cream, one that seemed to be suited for sensitive skin types and was specially formulated with only a few ingredients.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt continued to let out small whines as a new patch of skin was tested, prepared to feel the familiar burn.</p><p> </p><p>A refreshing coolness washed over the small area instead , quickly soothing the reddened skin. The musician watched as Geralt slowly relaxed, the whines quickly dying away as he looked at Jaskier with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! All better now, huh? That feels better, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier continued to speak softly yet joyfully, calming the Witcher enough to stay still for a few minutes. A hum soon drifted through the air.</p><p><br/>It grew light and joyful as Jaskier quickly treated the rest of the rash, allowing him to diaper and dress the little before gently cradling and rocking him in his arms once he finished. </p><p> </p><p>The dragon quietly began singing a gentle lullaby in the forgotten language of the dragons that he remembered listening to whenever he opened his mother’s music box as a child. </p><p> </p><p>The <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=web&amp;cd=&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjIoumQpe3uAhULRqwKHQKKDs4QyCkwAnoECAgQAw&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTEf8lDaDdoc&amp;usg=AOvVaw3QcOlq_qOIvSl_5jmG_6yN">tune</a> told the story of two spirits, one of sunlight and one of moonlight, who had fallen in love with one another. Despite the sky separating them to try and end their love, the two dance for a few brief minutes at dawn and dusk, painting the sky a myriad of different colors as a symbol of their love for one another.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep, the hypnotic swaying and soft rumble of Jaskier’s chest all blending perfectly into an intoxicating sleeping potion. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier continued to sway side to side as he sang softly until he felt Geralt’s breathing slow and his body go limp in his arms, the pacifier he managed to slip into the little’s mouth was only moving once every few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the ease of getting Geralt to fall asleep, Jaskier kissed the baby’s cheek and carefully laid him down in his new bed, tucking his soft blue blankets around him and locking the crib bars in place. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams, little one. I love you very much.” He whispered as he turned the soft night light shaped as a crescent moon on, giving the room a soft golden glow as it played the melody of the lullaby Jaskier was singing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) If you’re anything like me, a picture is ESSENTIAL for me to really understand the layout of the house, so there you go.</p><p>2) The lullaby Jaskier hums is Lullaby Waltz by Sushi Tuesdays, which is what inspired that scene.</p><p>3) Kudos and comments fuel me, so please make up sure to leave some to make this writer beam with joy! See you all next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Alone Cause I’m Right Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Jaskier go to the mall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all those who left a kudos or comment, each one is treasured! </p><p>Some quick background info that I forgot to mention earlier:</p><p>A) In this story, Jaskier is around 120 years old, but, in human years, he looks like he’s in his late twenties/early thirties.</p><p>B) Geralt, on the other hand, is only about 50 years old, but, because he’s a Witcher, he looks like he’s in his late teens. He’s also the youngest Witcher, but that’ll all be explained in the next part of the series. </p><p>C) The ages and timeline may not line up completely, but bear with me and my lack of mathematical skills.</p><p> Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier walked out of his bathroom to the sound of Geralt softly whining across the hall, seeming to try and gain the older man’s attention. Scratching the scruff of hair on his chest with a yawn, Jaskier padded over to his Little’s room, seeing Geralt sitting up in his crib and looking at him expectantly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sweet boy. How did you sleep?” The musician asked gently as he turned the lights on and opened the curtains of the room up, allowing a soft stream of sunlight to peek through.</p><p> </p><p>“I need help.” Geralt said as Jaskier chuckled and pushed one of the bars down, letting Geralt scoot off of his bed with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt yawned a bit, his sharp canines standing out as he did so as he stretched out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna get dressed by yourself or do you want me to help?” Jaskier asked as he pulled out a fresh set of clothes for Geralt, which consisted of worn grey sweats and a dark blue long sleeve that was rough to the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“By myself.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded as he kissed Geralt’s forehead and attempted to smooth the Witcher’s unruly bed hair down, failing miserably. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, come out for breakfast when you're finished. I figure we can head to the mall kinda early to shop around and we can still have time to enjoy the sights and maybe even get something to eat later on.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded as he padded off to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower and get ready for the day. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so refreshed after a good night's sleep, but Jaskier had somehow been able to slip past Geralt’s thick shields and help him feel comfortable enough to slip into a younger mindset—something that hadn't been done in decades.</p><p> </p><p>If he was anyone else, he might’ve admitted to still feeling a bit small.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled as he served Geralt a small stack of French toast, the Witcher humming in thanks as he quickly began to dig in, his snow white hair falling over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Jaskier said softly as he went to stand behind Geralt as the other continued to eat, eyeing the musician curiously.</p><p> </p><p>The Witcher felt Jaskier’s gentle hands card through his damp hair, gently undoing the small tangles that had begun to form. Soon, Geralt’s hair was done up in a neat bun, allowing him to keep his hair out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“There! That’s better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p> </p><p>The Witcher used a hand to feel his newest hairstyle, but didn’t comment about it anymore, making Jaskier assume that it was given the stamp of approval.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“So, Geralt, before we head out, I want to go over our rules. And don’t feel like you don’t have a say in them, if you disagree with a rule, we can talk about it. They can always be changed if we need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded as he continued to put on his shoes, a pair of plain, worn down sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, rule number one: When you're feeling little, call me Daddy so I know how you're feeling. If you’re big, I’m fine with you calling me Jaskier or Julian, if that’s what you want, but you could still call me Daddy too.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded, knowing it was customary for Littles to address their caregivers as mommy or daddy rather than their actual names. Before meeting Jaskier, he was sure that he’d never feel comfortable with calling someone Mommy or Daddy, but Jaskier seemed to be the only exception.</p><p> </p><p>“Second, I expect you to not curse or lie to me or be rude. That doesn’t mean you can’t get mad or fussy, just be polite. I don’t want to hear anything about you fighting with someone for no good reason, though I’m sure that won’t happen. The same goes for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Understandable, though Geralt knew he could have a temper when he was in a bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Third, when you’re little, bedtime is at 10:30 at night. When you’re big, you choose when to sleep, but try to settle down around eleven o’clock or midnight. Sleep is good for you, and getting a good night's rest will get you ready for the day. ”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded, used to having a set bedtime due to the care center’s schedule.</p><p> </p><p>“Next are punishments. I don’t really like the idea of spanking, so that won’t be a typical punishment, but time outs, an early bedtime, and taking away certain privileges are all on the table. I’m not opposed to giving you a swat or two if you decide to do something very naughty too, but only in extreme situations. Again, that’s only if you're okay with that, if not, just let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt breathed a silent sigh of relief. Jaskier wasn’t a spanking type of caregiver, thank goodness. Punishments always seemed to follow Geralt wherever he ended up, but usually it was only when he snapped at one of the staff members or fought with another little who made him angry. Still, he understood the need for them at times when things became too much or when he felt he needed one.</p><p> </p><p>“Lastly, I expect you to come to me if anything or anyone is bothering you, no matter how small. I know a lot of people, especially humans, can be cruel to Witchers, but I need you to know that I’m right here and that you can talk to me if someone does something mean to you. I promise to listen and do everything I can to make it all better, okay love?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier had taken Geralt’s hand into his own as he spoke, gently rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Geralt smiled slightly, the feeling of safety wrapping its warmth around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Jaskier’s face couldn’t be any brighter than it was.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a question, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you pick me to be your Little? Miss Yennefer said that you’ve been looking to adopt a little for years. Why pick a Witcher?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stayed silent for a bit, his heart clenching at the unspoken words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did you pick a little that nobody else wanted? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know if Yen told you or not, but I’m a dragon, a golden dragon to be exact. Most people thought golden dragons were all killed off hundreds of years ago, but my family is one of the few remaining lineages left. I know what it feels like to be seen as something you’re not. When I saw you at the care center, sitting alone while the others talked and played with each other, you reminded me of myself when I was young, always the outcast, even among the other dragons. I want you because you deserve to be as happy and as loved as anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt hummed softly, deep in thought. He finally had an answer as to why Jaskier picked him out of all the other Littles he could’ve just as easily taken in, and it made him smile in content, knowing Jaskier was simply a kind person who had true intentions.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, why don’t you go brush your teeth and grab a sweater before we head out? I’ll do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t have a sweater.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier froze, turning to look at the Witcher.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a sweater? Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“The care center never gave me sweaters. Just pants, shirts, socks, shoes, and underwear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that ends today! We’ll go to the mall and get you aw whole new wardrobe. Then we can stop by the shops that sell toys and clothes for Littles so you can pick some things you like, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier and Geralt walked through the mall, having just returned from dropping off their second set of bags that were filled with new clothes and shoes for Geralt to wear. The Witcher was unsure about the amount of shopping they were doing, but Jaskier was adamant on getting anything his gaze lingered on.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry about money, love, I have more than enough funds to buy this entire mall if I really wanted to. My parents are the founders and owners of Pankratz Winery, the family business, so money has never been an issue Eventually, I’m set to inherit the business.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier soon spotted a small pretzel shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we stop for some pretzel bites and then we can go to our next store?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretzel bites? What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gasped in mock horror, “You mean to tell me you’ve never had pretzel bites?! Come on, there’s no way I’m letting you live a second longer without knowing the enjoyment of eating pretzel bites.” </p><p> </p><p>Soon, Geralt found himself staring at a small rectangular shaped pretzel bite covered with salt flakes and dipped in a bit of cheese that was held up to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on, take a bite. It’s really good.” Jaskier encouraged as Geralt slowly opened his mouth, allowing him to pop the small treat into the other’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of silence passed between the two before Geralt nodded, silently reaching out for another piece.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d like it!” Jaskier laughed as he handed Geralt another pretzel bite, the both of them continuing on their way to a shop specializing in things for Littles.</p><p> </p><p>The brightly colored shop was filled with anything a Little could ever need, complete with plushies, bibs, bottles, and onesies.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you head over to the stuffed animals and pick one out while I go to the clothing section?” Jaskier encouraged with a hand on the small of Geralt’s back, giving him a gentle nudge in the right direction.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded as he went over to the wall filled with every kind of animal a person could think of. He spent time rubbing the different fabrics of the plushies, wanting something soft but also large enough for him to hug comfortably. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, his eyes landed on a brown horse with a white stripe on the top of its head, along with white coloring at the bottom of its legs. It’s mane and tail, a darker shade of brown, were made of some type of fur-like material, making it look more realistic. The horse had a thin cloth bridle on, that seemed to be removable, along with a matching removable saddle. The toy was unbelievably soft and big enough that Geralt could hug it without feeling like it was too small for his large body shape.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and quickly jogged towards the large clothing section. Looking around, he couldn’t spot the burgundy jacket Jaskier was wearing and began holding his new toy closer, growing more nervous by the second. </p><p> </p><p><em> “What if he left me? Maybe he doesn’t want me after all and ran off while I wasn’t looking.” </em> The little thought worryingly.</p><p> </p><p>“...D-daddy?” The Little called softly, but was returned with only the muted sounds of the soft music playing over the speakers and the sounds of other shoppers.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?” He tried a bit louder, the sudden tightness in his chest growing stronger as tears began to prick the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe he’s realized that trying to adopt a little Witcher was nothing but a mistake. Where will I go now?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt! I’m over here, sweethear- What’s the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier replied, emerging from one of the aisles of clothing and holding some soft pairs of footie pajamas and a case of sippy cups. Geralt quickly trotted over to him and tucked himself to Jaskier’s side, the feeling of wanting to cry quickly fading away so only a soft whimper or two slipped out instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? It’s okay, love, Daddy’s right here, see? I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>He cooed softly as he wrapped the little in a warm hug, helping Geralt calm down faster.</p><p> </p><p>“And who’s this? Did you find a new friend to bring back home with us?” Jaskier questioned, trying to take Geralt’s mind off of whatever made him so anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded, the previous nervousness quickly fading away as he looked at the stuffed horse. Jaskier gently took it into his hands and studied it a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, it’s nice and soft too. Okay, I just need to grab a few more things and then we can head out and grab a bite to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon Jaskier and Geralt walked towards the food court, Geralt standing off to Jaskier’s side, gently rubbing one of the ears of his newest toy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go get something to eat cause I’m starving. Do you want burgers or chicken?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…burgers.” </p><p> </p><p>The last time Geralt had a burger was in the care center, and it was nothing but bland meat (even for him that thing needed more seasoning)with two soggy buns, so he hoped wherever they went had a better version. Thankfully, his wish was granted when Jaskier walked up to a delicious smelling burger stand and got them both a burger combo.</p><p> </p><p>“So, did you like going out to the mall today?” Jaskier asked as Geralt nodded, munching quietly on his fries. “Thank you for the new clothes. And the toy horse.” He replied softly as he looked over at the stuffed horse that laid on the side of the table, away from the food to avoid getting dirty.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, little one, anything for you. Have you picked out a name for your newest friend?” Geralt nodded as he went to grab the horse, sitting it down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Roach.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s eyebrows rose up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Roach? Why Roach?”</p><p> </p><p>“In Kaer Morhen, Witchers typically used horses to get around the mountain and to travel on the Path, so to make it easier if they’re killed or die, I always name my horses Roach.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded, knowing the horses of Witchers never lasted as long as their owner.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Roach. I know you’ll make my little one very happy.” Jaskier said to the toy, making Geralt’s mouth twitch into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished eating, the two men continued walking through the large mall. “Okay, the last thing we need to get are some extra bedsheets for your bed. I think I saw a store with some bed sets over there.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked over to where Jaskier pointed, and he saw a large play area for littles that seemed to be connected to the store, allowing caregivers to shop while also being able to keep an eye on their little(1). It was filled with a large castle to climb around in and slide down, a red dragon that was built to look like it was breathing fire, and different obstacles to play with all on a rug with big trails to follow. Workers also seemed to be supervising the Littles as they played to make sure they didn’t wander off or get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“How about, while I go find another bed set for you, you go play for a bit? Once I’m done, I’ll head over there and we can head home when you’re finished playing.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked at the play area, then to Jaskier, and back to the play area. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On one hand, the play area looked fun to explore and Geralt liked running around and climbing on things like he used to at Kaer Morhen. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, that meant he’d have to leave Jaskier’s side. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the end, his desire to go up the large castle and see the inside of it won.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But you’ll come back fast, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“As fast as I can.” The smiling man said as they went over to the entrance where Jaskier was asked to sign him and Geralt in. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were inside, Geralt sat on the bench that ran along the wall of the whole play zone, a place where caregivers could sit and watch their little one play. Jaskier knelt down in front of Geralt and helped take his shoes off, placing them in one of the shoe cubbies available. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you’re all set. I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay? Be good.” Jaskier said softly as he kissed the top of Geralt’s head after he stood up. “Okay.” Geralt replied as he looked up at Jaskier, his golden eyes wide in a mix of nervousness and excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled and ruffled the top of Geralt’s head before heading over to the gate that led to the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt watched until Jaskier disappeared into the store, and then looked at the play area, seeing other Littles happily giggling and running around as they played. He stood up and quietly walked to the open drawbridge of the castle, the rug making it look like a moat ran underneath it, and walked inside, Roach tucked tightly against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He began playing around with the different interactive toys that were in the first level of the castle before he began to climb up the four large stair steps that required him to lay on his chest before swinging his legs up to get on the step, but he heard small gasps coming from above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, a Witcher’s coming!!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so old. Look at his hair, it’s white.”</p><p> </p><p>“And his eyes are weird. They’re the color of pee. I don’t want potty eyes up here.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt stopped climbing to look up at the group of Littles that were on the higher levels, all of which were staring at him in a mix of fear and disgust as they talked amongst themselves. </p><p> </p><p>The familiar feeling of tears began pooling in his eyes as he blearily tried to get back down to the base of the castle, but ended up slipping and falling onto his hands and knees with a sharp thud. </p><p> </p><p>Laughter erupted above him as he quickly got up, picked up Roach, and ran out, too embarrassed to do anything but hide under the short bridge that was tucked away on the side of the play area and nervously rub at Roach’s velvety soft nose</p><p> </p><p>Some other Littles and caregivers looked at him, but no one came near, all of them smelling of fear or abhorrence. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier looked down at his bag that held Geralt’s newest set of bedsheets. </p><p> </p><p>The sheets were white and were decorated with small silhouettes of different woodland animals—foxes, moose, bears, and wolves—each a different color. The sheets looked so cute, he couldn’t help but pluck it off the shelf and head to the cashier.</p><p> </p><p> On his way there, his eyes spotted it—a simple dark green blanket with the image of a howling wolf stitched in the corner. The thing was so incredibly soft, Jaskier was absolutely sure Geralt would love it, not only for its softness but it’s simplicity—two things Geralt seemed to favor.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the play area, Jaskier sat down near the entrance, placing the bags down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>The play area wasn’t extremely busy, but a number of littles were happily running around, some having their caregivers playing with or helping them. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hummed softly as he scanned the number of faces, looking for his own little one, wondering if Geralt was in the castle. He remembered how the Witcher was eyeing it when they first walked in. </p><p> </p><p>“Geralt? Are you in here, love?” The blue-eyed man called as he walked into the castle, looking around the different activities and then up the stairs. After a few minutes with no response, Jaskier felt a small twinge of worry begin to fester in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Where could he be? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Was he hurt? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Or maybe he wandered off? Or was taken?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s thoughts began to spiral out of control and drown in a rising panic as he began looking around. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he was able to spot a head of milk white hair underneath the small bridge that was tucked into the corner of the play zone.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt! There you are, silly boy. I was starting to worry.” Jaskier exclaimed as he quickly hugged the little. He froze when he heard the small sniffles coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt, with his knees tucked into his chest, Roach tucked in between the two, looked up at Jaskier, the hollowness in his chest slowly fading away. </p><p> </p><p>He realized a number of things as he gazed into the deep blue of Jaskier’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How lucky am I to have someone who actually cares about me? Someone who isn’t afraid and likes to spend time with me? I’ve only lived with Jask for two days and I know he loves me more than anyone else ever has.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The quiet happy thoughts that bubbled in his mind soon morphed and twisted into worries.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What if he doesn’t want me anymore cause I didn’t stand up for myself? What if he sends me back to Posada cause I’m a Witcher and I make a lot of problems? If I tell him what happened, he might send me back for being too much for him to handle… I don’t want to go back. I can’t spend another ten years in that place.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt? You’re worrying me, love. Answer me, what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s voice broke Geralt out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“...Nothing.” He replied quietly and Jaskier frowned, knowing Geralt was hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed very Geralt-like and crawled under the bridge, sitting criss cross on the floor, right in front of Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember one of our rules, sweetheart? The one about telling me things?” He asked softly as he gently reached a hand out, wiping away the wet tear stains on Geralt’s cheeks as the little nodded, still sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>“You said I can talk to you ‘bout stuff that bothers me.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled. “That’s right. I meant what I said, little one. You can <em> always </em> talk to me if anyone or anything bothers you. So what’s bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt felt heat bloom in his face as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And there it was. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The whole story of what happened after Jaskier left came pouring out of his mouth like a roaring waterfall after the first great melt.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier listened quietly as he gently pulled him into his lap, gently rubbing Geralt’s back and holding him close, as if trying to protect him from the hurtful words of the other Littles in the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever go on the slide? I know you seemed excited about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p> </p><p>That was a hard no.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to go through that.”</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“How about this? How about the two of us go up the castle and down the slide?”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if they tease me again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll have to show them why no one messes with a dragon’s little one. And you! Don’t forget, Geralt. You’re a Witcher.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I never went on the Path. I usually just practiced with Vesemir, Eskel, and Lambert since they were the only ones who didn’t seem to mind that I’m a little. I tried to follow Eskel when he  started on the Path one year—we were like brothers—but he found me and took me back after a few days. I don’t remember making it though, but I do remember following Vesemir and the others through the burning keep one moment, when it was attacked, and then being in a care center the next.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stayed silent, his heart breaking for the rough past he was warned Geralt had when he first received a call from Mr. Aedirn.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mr. Pankratz, are you sure you don’t want to consider adopting a different little? Geralt is-“  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A hesitant pause. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “-well, Geralt is a special case. He’ll require much more patience and understanding than others. You see, Geralt was placed into the system after the attack that occurred at Kaer Morhen about thirty years ago. He tends to be withdrawn and unsociable despite our efforts to help him communicate more often. There’s a chance of him becoming aggressive due to him being a Witcher as well.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaskier looked down at Geralt’s file, which lay open on his living room table. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I appreciate the concern, Mr. Aedirn, but I’m sure about my choice. I can’t see myself choosing any other Little but Geralt Rivia. Over the years, I’ve learned to trust my instincts on important decisions.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jaskier sighed at the brief memory, never once regretting his choices. </p><p> </p><p>“Just because you never went on the Path, doesn’t mean you’re not a Witcher. And who knows? Maybe, one day, we’ll find other Witchers, maybe even a few survivors.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled as Geralt looked up at him, eyes slightly widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, you really think my brothers might’ve survived?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not! If you made it out, who’s to say others didn’t as well? Maybe one day we’ll find them.” Jaskier said with a light chuckle, resting his forehead against Geralt’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you’re a little doesn’t mean you can’t do something anyone else can. I know fearsome dragons who are Littles! Powerful mages too. Being little just means that you need to let yourself be looked after and cared for instead of doing all the caring and ‘looking after’ by yourself. It's to keep you healthy and happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled, a weight he didn’t even know was there quickly being lifted off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go on the slide now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier laughed as he let Geralt crawl out from under the bridge and stand, soon following him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, off we go!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) When I was coming up with a layout for the playground, I found out there was one just like it in real life! So, if you’d like to see how the indoor playground actually looks, just search ‘Frolic’s Castle’. (Geralt sits under the bridge with the orange dragon, though obviously all the stuff is adult size in the story)</p><p>Next chapter should be posted on Monday! 1 Kudos and/or comment= A turn to go with Geralt on the slide!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Since I forgot to post a chapter last week, both chapter 4 and 5 will be posted today! Lots of fluff in this chapter, but heed the chapter title hehehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier hummed softly as he continued to compose his newest song as he sat at his upright piano. While he adores teaching at Oxenfurt, playing music and even writing a few of his own songs were some of his true passions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Geralt came along, his inspiration for new songs had dried up like a puddle in the middle of summer. <br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life had been nothing but a series of heartbreak and loneliness, especially after Valdo, Jaskier’s ex-boyfriend. If Yennefer hadn’t come along, in all her snarky remarks and blunt honesty, Jaskier would’ve still been stuck in the raging storm of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Geralt—sweet, shy Geralt—had never walked into his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then that’s not a life the dragon would want to live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the Witcher, Geralt was currently in his playroom, happily working on a new lego set he got when they went to the mall. Jaskier smiled at the scene: Geralt, dressed in soft grey wolf footie pajamas—complete with a fluffy tail stitched in the back and two wolf ears on the hood—with a look of total concentration on his face as he connected another lego piece that was forming into a large castle. His golden eyes almost glowed in the evening sunlight that poked through the playroom’s window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smiled as he quietly watched for a moment before looking back at his notebook filled with lazy scrawls of writing, continuing to work on his music for a while longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighed contentedly as he finished assembling the lego set Jaskier had gotten him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle was almost as tall as him when he sat down on the floor, and came complete with four knights and horses, a king, a queen, a prince, and a princess. Roach stood quietly next to the castle, standing guard in case any monsters showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt? Would you like a snack?” Jaskier called from his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Witcher looked over at the smiling man and nodded as he slowly stretched his legs and back out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want crackers or some meat strips?” Jaskier asked, knowing Geralt’s diet required more meat for him to be healthy, preferably rare as he found out a few days back when he caught the Witcher scarfing down some chicken breasts that had yet to be cooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheer amount of panic that coursed through Jaskier’s body when he saw Geralt was enough to make him run at and dig his fingers into the others mouth, as if he could, by some miracle, pry the last piece of chicken that was locked behind strong canines out of the Witcher’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s safe to say that Geralt did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy having the unwelcomed digits wiggling around in his mouth, if the deep growling noise that came from his chest was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A panicked phone call to Yennefer, after Geralt managed to swallow the last chicken breast, was the only thing that finally managed to calm Jaskier down and convince him that no, Geralt wouldn’t die from eating raw meat of any kind and no, he wouldn’t get Salmonella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A conversation with Geralt about what makes up a healthy diet for Witchers allowed Jaskier to finally understand Geralt’s need for meat and, most importantly, the nutrients his body needed that came from raw meat rather than cooked. Of course, not eating raw meat wouldn’t kill him, but he’d feel a bit more lethargic and was more susceptible to getting sick if he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of that small detail, raw meat wasn’t something that the care center was required to provide him, which resulted in Geralt being a bit thin for a Witcher and having a deficiency in certain nutrients.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have bacon?” The Little asked as he padded over to the office space, running his fingers over the spines of the endless amount of books that filled each and every shelf that lined the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should. I haven’t made bacon recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bacon, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded as he stood up, gently ruffling Geralt’s hair as he went to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer texted me a few minutes ago. She’s coming over to hang out. Maybe we could all watch a movie or something? Is that okay with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckled. “So fancy with your hums and grunts.” He teased gently as he handed Geralt a red plastic bowl filled with a few raw strips of bacon along with a blue sippy cup filled with some homemade lemonade and covered with a green top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful not to spill. Go sit on the floor in the living room if you want to watch TV for a bit.” Jaskier instructed as he gently pushed the little’s padded bottom towards the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded as he walked over to the spacious living room and carefully set his bowl down on the coffee table. Jaskier followed shortly after, carrying a glass of lemonade along with a turkey sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two decided to watch a game show that had contestants doing funny activities and answering questions in order to win a large amount of cash. Geralt giggled briefly as a set of contestants were tasked with tasting and naming different foods while dressed up in brightly colored dresses and goofy blindfolds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock was soon heard at the front door, making Geralt look over at it, the sound of a calm heartbeat and the subtle hint of lilac and gooseberries filled his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be Yennefer! Come here Ger, let’s go say hello.” Jaskier said as he gently slid his hands under Geralt’s arms and settled the little onto his hip. Geralt’s legs immediately wrapped around Jaskier’s waist as one of his hands clutched the soft fabric at the back of Jaskier’s white shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier kissed Geralt’s temple as he walked over to the door and opened it. Yennefer stood on the other side, holding a pizza. She wore black shoes and light blue jeans along with a white graphic tee and a black jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I‘ve got pizza!” She announced smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yen! Long time no see.” Jaskier greeted happily, as he welcomed her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jask. Hello, little wolf.” Yennefer greeted as she looked at Geralt, who quickly hid his face into Jaskier’s neck and whined curtly. Jaskier gently shushed the little, rubbing his back soothingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, he’s a bit shy around other people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I get it. New faces can be scary for little ones.” Yennefer cooed softly as she set the pizza box down on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three soon settled onto the couch, Geralt tucked into Jaskier's side, with Yennefer on Jaskier’s other side, her back resting against the armrest of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The adults decided on watching Tangled, since it was one of Jaskier’s personal favorites and was also little-friendly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt had silently become mesmerized by the movie, only glancing at their newest guest every few minutes. Yennefer pretended not to notice the pair of golden eyes with thin slit pupils that seemed to watch her from behind Jaskier, who was happily munching down on a second slice of pizza, offering Geralt a bite every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little seemed to particularly enjoy eating whatever it was that his daddy was eating, given that Geralt’s own slice of pizza sat forlornly on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the second go at “Mother Knows Best”, Geralt quietly squirmed in his seat, as if uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier noticed immediately and quickly laid a hand over the Little’s hip, gently wrapping him in a half embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, love? Need a change?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt stayed silent as he continued to stare at the movie, the squirming soon coming to a halt. Jaskier nodded to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It has been a while since I changed him, and he has been drinking a lot more liquids recently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, potty break for the boys!” He announced as Yennefer moved to pause the movie. Jaskier quickly whisked a now whining Geralt up into his arms, calmly attempting to shush the suddenly unhappy little who was now whining and looking back at the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back in a sec, Yen! Can you grab some chips from the cupboard for me?” He said as he walked off to Geralt’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” The sorceress replied as she stood up and went to find some tasty chips to snack on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now, little one, why are you so fussy all of a sudden? I just need to change you, nothing we haven’t done before. What’s wrong?” Jaskier questioned softly as Geralt continued to voice his displeasure, making no move to answer him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to change a fussy Geralt was like trying to get the musician to wear plain, bland clothing—not a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Hold still, Ger- Hey! You do </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> kick</span> <span>Daddy! What’s gotten into you?” Jaskier exclaimed quietly as he continued to try and get Geralt to lay still for a few seconds as he attempted to undress him, giving him the needed access to the little’s diaper.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt, on the other hand, seemed to be working against his Daddy’s goals, kicking out his legs and wriggling around like a crazed worm while staring at the doorway. His whines only seemed to amplify as the time passed, his eyes tearing up as he tried to soothe himself by sucking on the knuckle of his hand, which seemed to find its way into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaskier called sharply, making the little looked over at him with watery eyes and soft whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy can’t help make it better if he doesn’t know what’s making you so upset. So what’s wrong? Why are you so unhappy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruh-...ruh-“ Was the only reply, the Witcher being in too young of a headspace to properly word what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he might miss a certain stuffie he left on the couch.” Yennefer said as she leaned against the door frame, holding Roach in one of her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt immediately craned his next to see his beloved toy horse, and reached out to it, the whines returning in full force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer crouched at the opposite end of the bed, gently maneuvering the stuffie to look like it was happily galloping towards the little. Geralt finally stilled, curiously watching as Roach pranced up to his face and rubbed her head against his cheeks and forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little giggled happily as Roach continued to prance around, seeming to give Geralt forehead kisses every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta stay still so Dada can make the yucky diaper go away! Dada can make it all better again if we help him, so no more wiggles until he’s done!” Yennefer announced, her voice a bit higher as she moved the stuffed horse to look like it was talking to Geralt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The little watched quietly, absolutely entranced by the toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was distracted and now holding still, Jaskier made quick work of changing Geralt into a fresh diaper, quickly buttoning him back up into his wolf onesie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go, all done!” He applauded as he gave Geralt’s tummy a gentle tickle, making the little giggle softly and turn to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what you wanted, hm? Little Roach? Come to think of it, you do usually hold her when you’re being changed. I’m sorry, love, I didn’t realize you just wanted your stuffie.” Jaskier cooed as he picked Geralt up, resting him against his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise to try and remember from now on, okay? And if I forget, let me know, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> no more kicking me, alright? You may be little right now, but your kicks can be lethal if you hit the wrong area.” He said as the three went back to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Di’nt mean to. Ac’ident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I know. I know you didn’t mean to. Just try to be more careful next time, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded quietly as he laid his cheek against the older man’s shoulder, tired from all the fussing he did earlier and wanting nothing more but to cuddle with his Daddy and stuffed animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the movie finished, Jaskier carefully went to lay an already sleeping Geralt down for the night, before going back to the living room to chat with Yennefer for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing Roach back there. I’m not sure what I would’ve done if I couldn’t calm him down.” Jaskier said softly, with a sigh as he sat back down on the couch with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it was nothing. I figured the toy horse meant something to the kid when I heard him get fussy. You would’ve figured it out soon enough.” The other replied as she took a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He said silently as he stared at the leftover pizza crust that Geralt had been nibbling on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m not what Geralt needs. I mean, look at me! I-I couldn’t even remember to give him Roach when I was changing him. He needs someone who can remember the little things like that. Maybe Geralt would be better off with someone who wasn’t as useless as me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer watched Jaskier as he gripped his pant leg as he burned holes into the forgotten pizza crust with his stare, his leg bouncing anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he say to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked up at Yennefer, his eyes widened slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad. Your anxiety tends to only act up for two reasons— your workload or your dad’s indirect criticism—and I know you took a leave of absence from work to spend time with Geralt for a majority of the month. So, what did he say to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stayed silent, his face a blank slate as he stared at Yennefer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it did nothing to intimidate the sorceress since she simply stared right back at the almost glowing blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh of defeat came from the musician, knowing he wouldn’t be able to avoid the heavy question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called me last night. He somehow found out that I’m in the process of adopting Geralt, so now he asked me to drive over to the Lettenhove estate and spend a long weekend there with him and my mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer nodded, understanding why he suddenly had self doubts. Jaskier’s relationship with his father wasn’t horrible, but it was definitely not the healthiest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in college, when they were a bit drunk, Jaskier opened up about why he never really talked about his dad, yet loved to talk about his mom. It was revealed that Jaskier had grown up always doubting himself thanks to the subtle criticism he faced from his father, as if whatever he did was never good enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the younger dragon never dared to stand up against his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a male dragon to stand up against their father, the protector of the family, they must be willing to fight them till one surrenders or is killed. Only then would the younger dragon be recognized as a dominant male capable of protecting his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had yet to be recognized as an alpha male, too afraid to ever be willing to fight the older dragon, despite most dragons being recognized once they had fully grown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way to get out of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? My father would send a team to find and take the two of us if I tried to avoid him. No, it’s better to do what he asks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier rubbed his face tiredly with his hands, applying pressure to his temples as he thought of all that he had to do before Friday morning, which was only a few days away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he wants to meet Geralt and point out all the reasons why I shouldn’t be his caretaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer quickly shuffled to sit right beside Jaskier, placing her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Don’t. Don’t do that. How long have I known you Jask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We met when I was finishing freshman year of college so almost ten years, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And in those almost ten years, I’ve never seen you look as happy as you do now that you have Geralt. After you and Valdo broke up, I worried that I’d never see you smile like you used to. You were quiet and practically a recluse for months. Now, I’ve never seen you so content. So happy. There’s no doubt in my mind that you and Geralt belong together. You need him as much as he needs you. You’re dad will see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stayed silent for a bit, before looking up and smiling at his dear friend. She always knew what to say to stop him from spiraling out of control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>need him. And I know Geralt needs me. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a wreck after Valdo. The bastard was a dick—full of hurtful words—yet he always had me crawling back to him and acted like the whole thing was my fault. I don’t know where I would be if you haven't managed to slap some sense into me. What would I do without you, Yen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s voice trembled as he wrapped Yennefer in a tight hug, thankful that he was one of the few people to be friends with such a loyal person. Yennefer simply smiled and hugged the dragon back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d still be failing chemistry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’d be failing Musical Appreciation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all of sudden, the serious tone was broken and the living room filled with joyous laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments give me life, so make sure to let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Dragons of Lettenhove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My goodness, we’re already more than halfway through this story! But don’t worry, there is a lot left to cover before our  dear Geralt and Jaskier can finally be a family. </p><p> </p><p>Quick TW❗️: An argument with occur between Jaskier and his father, so please be careful. A story is not worth your well-being.</p><p> </p><p>Happy reading, loves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You didn’t forget anything did you, Geralt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Geralt shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you pack your toothbrush? Deodorant? Underwea-“</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt cut off, as he loaded his bag into the white car, “It’s all here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Just make sure, it’s a 4 hour drive to the estate, and I will <em> not </em>drive back if something is forgotten. Did you put Roach in the little bag?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt glanced at the dark blue duffel bag, dubbed his “little” bag, that held his clothes and supplies they used when he regressed. </p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s in my backpack.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled softly, knowing Geralt’s plain black backpack was sitting on the passenger seat, filled with things that would keep him entertained while on the road. Stuff like his new phone, a book or two, the green blanket the little seems to favor, and the Witcher’s beloved Roach, the one toy he seemed very attached to were all tucked into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then! I think we’re all set. Ready to go?” </p><p> </p><p>The Witcher nodded and the two were soon on the road, listening to the playlist that Jaskier made on his Spotify.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt spent the first half of the ride mostly on his phone, gifted to him by Jaskier, scrolling quietly through his social media apps, and sleepily watching the scenery pass by them in a blur. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll like the estate. It has lots of land to explore and we have a few horses to ride through the forest trails. My mom will love having more people to cook for and feed to her heart’s content. Don’t be surprised if she offers you food even if you’re not hungry, she adores cooking and baking. She’s the definition of a ‘mother hen’.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about your dad? Is he not around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-well. My dad is a different story. He’s a good guy, don’t get me wrong, it’s just-well-how do I put this? He can be a bit ‘rough around the edges’, but don’t worry, I’ll handle him if he gets too much. You just enjoy our little vacation, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded, although he understood that Jaskier’s father seemed to be a difficult man to deal with, if his answer was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier took a deep yet silent breath as he pulled up to the rustic family home, nestled comfortably amongst the forest trees that stood behind the estate’s open backyard. The estate was a decent two stories high, built with wooden beams and intricate stone walls. Some of the windows on the first floor ran from the tops of the ceiling to the bottom of the floor. A few servants could be seen doing household chores or caring for the horses out in the barn a decent distance behind the house.</p><p> </p><p>His mother and father both stood at the entrance, waving to them. Geralt looked over at Jaskier who had a small smile as he waved back before parking.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, love, let’s go say hello.” Jaskier said as he got out of the car. Geralt quickly tucked Roach away into his backpack, along with his blanket, which was keeping his lap warm throughout the car ride, before quickly standing behind Jaskier. </p><p> </p><p>“Julian! Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” Jaskier’s mother exclaimed happily as she ran over and wrapped him in a warm hug. The musician smiled as he returned the hug, burying his face in his mother’s soft brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, Mom.” Came the quiet yet earnest reply. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt watched the two quietly as a bubbling nervousness grew in his chest. A man, Geralt assumed was Jaskier’s father, walked up to the Witcher, a look of curiosity coming from him as he looked at the little. </p><p> </p><p>A hand was held out towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I’m Henry Pankratz, Julian’s father. This is my wife, Ariana. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt hesitantly shook, the man’s—Henry’s— hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Geralt. Geralt Rivia.” He replied quietly as Jaskier quickly stood in front of the nervous Witcher. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dad, it’s nice to see you. How long has it been, two years?” Jaskier greeted with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so. Two years without so much as a smoke signal to let your poor mother and I know if you’re alive, but oh well, it’s in the past. I’m sure you had your reasons. Come on, let’s head inside, I’m sure you two must be tired from sitting in the car and driving all day. Of course, I remember driving the three of us all the way to Cintra for a vacation. That was a long 12 hour drive. Remember the traffic?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier let out an soft chuckle as he gently took Geralt’s hand, and led him towards the entrance of the house. The four were soon seated in the family room’s two large leather couches. The room had a beautiful fireplace with a large television hung above, along with a deeply colored wooden coffee table that had an elegant centerpiece—a small bouquet of brightly colored flowers in a glass vase.</p><p> </p><p>“So, would you like to introduce our newest guest? I don’t think you’ve mentioned anything about knowing a Witcher.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier quickly turned towards his father, his eyes lighting up as he was given the chance to properly introduce Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, Mom, this is Geralt, as you already know. He’s a Little who I met about a month ago when I volunteered to go play some songs at a care center in Posada. I’m in the process of adopting him right now, so, hopefully soon, we’ll be family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, congratulations to the both of you. You seem to be very sweet, Geralt. I know you’ll both be good for one another.” Ariana said as she gently took Geralt’s hand and rubbed it comfortingly. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt could tell Jaskier took after his mother’s personality of being sweet and kind to others. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were with that man from the university still. What was his name—Valdo?” Henry questioned as he watched his son’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Geralt and I are not in a romantic relationship in any way!! It’s solely platonic. Anyways, Valdo and I broke up about a year ago.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt felt his face heat up in embarrassment. The idea of being with Jaskier in a romantic way made him feel uncomfortable and awkward. He just didn’t feel comfortable with it, preferring their relationship the way it was, as caregiver and little and as friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry, just wanted to be sure. Anyways, how’s life in Oxenfurt? Still adamant about being a teacher rather than joining in the family business just yet, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation continued on for a bit before Geralt felt a light tap on his shoulder, having been distracted with the beautiful scenery of the garden as his mindset slowly slipped down.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt? Would you like to help me make dinner while your Daddy stays here to talk?” Ariana asked gently as she stood up. Geralt looked to Jaskier, who nodded in a silent <em> go on ahead </em> as he patted the Witcher’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded quietly as the two walked off to the large kitchen. The counters were like beige marble that rested on top of wooden cabinets and drawers along a light cream wall. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of making some lasagna for us to enjoy. I know it’s one of Jaskier’s favorite dishes of mine. How about you, sweetheart? Do you like lasagna?” The kind woman asked, her deep blue eyes, that looked so much like Jaskiers, settling over the shy little. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had lasagna with Jask, but I’m not picky.” He answered simply as a plain blue apron was put on him and tied at his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s gonna change today!” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt was soon helping Ariana make the dinner by giving her whichever ingredient she asked for or pointed to. When it was time to assemble it, Geralt had the honors of doing it with help from the older woman. Praises like “Good job!” or “You’re a natural at this!” fragranced the air.</p><p> </p><p>After the lasagna was finished baking in the oven and a green salad was made, Ariana and Geralt put the dinnerware down on the dining room table. </p><p> </p><p>“Dinner’s ready!!”</p><p> </p><p>Soon the four were seated and quietly eating the tasty meal. Jaskier hummed happily as he dug into the cheesy delight.</p><p> </p><p>“As always, Mom, your lasagna is perfect!” Jaskier hummed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt’s the one who put it all together.” She replied with a smile as she looked at the Little who was munching down on a layer of pasta covered with meat, cheese, and sauce.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened in surprise as he patted the Witcher’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you look at that, he’s a natural chef!”</p><p> </p><p>“See Jules? If Geralt can cook and kill monsters, surely you can find time to run the business and teach.” His father hinted not so subtly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier let out a silent sigh. His father had been pushing Jaskier to accept his offer of taking over the family winery for years, but the young dragon wasn’t interested in dealing with business. His passion was teaching the things he loved. Things like music or song writing. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, Dad, I’ll think about it. Besides, monsters haven’t been an issue for decades now, and Geralt never went on any contracts.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been thinking about it since you were a hatchling, young one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Boys, instead of poking at each other, why don’t we have some pie? I made an apple pie earlier today. Come help me, Jules.” Ariana said, quickly ending the previous conversation as Jaskier went to help his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Geralt. You’re a Witcher. I thought all Witchers were categorized as neutrals?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked up from his now empty plate, looking at the bright blue eyes of Henry. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh-um, I was originally categorized as neutral, but I was chosen to go through some experimental mutations that had never been done before. After that, I was categorized as a Little.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see. I’m assuming that you were affiliated with the School of the Wolf, right? The medallion you’re wearing, that signifies the school, if I remember correctly?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I grew up at Kaer Morhen up until it was attacked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine what you went through.” Henry replied softly, a soft silence falling over the two before Jaskier and Ariana returned, each with a plate of pie in each hand. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner was finished, Jaskier excused both himself and Geralt in order for them to settle in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, that went better than expected. Did you like helping my mom with dinner?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked up to Jaskier as he sat on the comfy bed in the guest bedroom across from Jaskier’s old room and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“It was fun. Making the lasagna.” </p><p> </p><p>“I bet it was. Now, how about a bath? Maybe we could go watch a movie in the den after? Or go relax on the patio?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded as Jaskier began pulling out one of the Littles soft maroon onesies. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier woke up pleasantly warm in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>After watching a Disney movie and letting Geralt run and play around the den for a bit, the dragon had finally gotten the little to wind down and fall asleep as he gently rocked and sang to him, a method that seemed to be the newest staple in their bedtime routine. </p><p> </p><p>The dragon was sure that he laid Geralt down in the bedroom across from his own, but, if that was the case, why did he wake up to a face full of white hair that smelled like the chamomile scented soap he used for Geralt last night?</p><p> </p><p>After brushing the hair from his face, Jaskier opened his eyes to see a certain Witcher spread out over Jaskier’s left side, his head nestled into the crook of the caregiver’s neck as a pastel yellow pacifier sleepily bobbed under his nose.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> He must’ve come in during the night. Strange though, he’s never done this before. Maybe he was scared of sleeping alone in a new place. <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Geralt woke up with a quiet gasp, the lingering panic was slowly receding once he realized he was having a nightmare—and no—Jaskier didn’t just disappear without a trace, leaving him in a house full of people he didn’t know, in a place he was unfamiliar with.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Still, his chest felt tight as he looked around the room—despite the darkness (it must be early morning or really late at night), his eyes could still catch the plain beige paint that colored the walls, a dresser filled with clothes that didn’t belong to him, and sheets that smelled like strong scented detergent instead of the soft scent of lavender (Jaskier always made sure to wash their things with unscented or very mildly scented detergent, aware of Geralt’s sensitive nose). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing smelled like Jaskier.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing smelled like home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Witcher quietly got up and clutched Roach close to his chest, wondering if Jask- if Daddy was still awake. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The soft sound of footsteps echoed in the hallways as Geralt walked over to his Daddy’s room. With a soft click, the door opened silently, and the little could see the musician peacefully sleeping the night away. His head was tilted to the side, but it was obvious that the dragon was completely out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Geralt nervously chewed the pacifier that was clipped to his pajamas—Jaskier was adamant about Geralt always having a pacifier clipped to his pj’s, hating the idea of the soother rolling onto the floor—before padding over to the side of the large bed and carefully climbing in with the slumbering dragon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just as Geralt tucked his head underneath the caregiver’s neck, he felt a warm arm curl around his back, tucking him closer to his Daddy’s side. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Geralt sighed softly in relief. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now everything smelled exactly like home—full of warmth, love, and Jaskier. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier continued thinking about different possibilities for why Geralt decided to crawl in bed with him during the night as he gently stroked his Little’s back. </p><p> </p><p>A knock was soon heard coming from the door, immediately making Geralt open his eyes and turn his face away from the door, not willing to look so vulnerable to whoever was at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in”, Jaskier called softly as he gently shushed the soft whines that came from the Little while also greeting him with a soft, “Good morning, little one.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother popped her head in, her eyes softening at the sight of Jaskier gently positioning Geralt to lay on top of his chest, allowing the Little to lay his head on Jaskier’s shoulder and face away from the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Your father and I are wondering if you two want to go out for a stroll on the forest trail to go see the river.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled and nodded, “That sounds great. Just let me get Geralt ready for the day. I have a feeling he’s going to stay regressed for a couple hours longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, we’ll be out on the back porch.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hummed softly as he gently laid the little back down on the bed, only receiving a soft grumble of protest from the resting Witcher. After taking a quick shower and getting both Geralt and himself ready, the two headed down to the kitchen, where two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon were laid out. </p><p> </p><p>Soon they joined Jaskier’s parents, Geralt holding Roach loosely in his arms as the four began making their way towards the forest trail.</p><p> </p><p>“So is that how he acts when he’s Little?” Henry asked softly to Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>“It depends. Most of the time, he’s usually very shy around other people. He’s not much of a talker, but I’ve noticed he tends to speak with actions rather than words. </p><p> </p><p>“When we first met, he barely said more than a handful of words and never initiated contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, I think he’s starting to feel comfortable enough to come up and cuddle with me or just be close by. I think he’s a bit occupied with exploring right now to remember that he’s usually wary of new things.” Jaskier replied as he watched Geralt run around and survey the land. </p><p> </p><p>Roach now rested on Jaskier’s shoulder, right where Geralt had placed her when he asked Jaskier to hold onto her while he went to explore.</p><p> </p><p>The trail continued for about an hour before they were able to see the gentle river that gurgled through the trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, look! River!” Geralt called as he went over towards the shallow water.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, Geralt! Don’t get too close.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry watched Geralt curiously, but said nothing as the four spent the morning at the river.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned, Jaskier took Geralt upstairs to their rooms, to bathe and put the Little down for a nap. </p><p> </p><p>“Julian. We need to talk.” His father said as Jaskier walked into the living room, noticing how his father began heading to the back patio.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong, Dad?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about adopting Geralt as your little?”</p><p> </p><p>The question struck a new protectiveness alight in the younger dragon.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just worried that you might not know what you’re getting yourself into. As I’m sure you know, I’ve looked into Geralt’s file. He’s been through a lot of trauma, and I’m just- I’m not sure if you’re a good fit for him.”</p><p> </p><p>If looks could kill, Jaskier’s father would’ve been on the floor already.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, I know what I signed up for. I know how Geralt is not your average little who’d be fine with just anyon-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just trying to look out for you, son. I mean, he’s a Witcher. What if he needs therapy? Or medical treatment? Besides, he can be dangerous ifhe wanted to be. Just look at him! His eyes are like a snak-“</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP! Don’t start trying to talk crap about Geralt! You can say anything you want about me, but don’t you DARE talk crap about my Geralt!” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s pupils suddenly thinned to tight slits as the blue of his eyes seemed to glow—the eyes of a dragon. He stood inches away from his father, the older dragon’s eyes doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you challenging me, young one?” His father replied coldly, a low growl coming from his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*gasp* A cliff hanger! I’m so sorry, but you’ll all just have to wait and see what’ll happen to the two male dragons of the house.</p><p>Comments and kudos are literal gold for me, so please leave some of you feel inclined to do so.</p><p>Have any questions about the characters? Ask away, I love to add extra little info about them all!</p><p>Until next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’m Above You And I Love You, Don’t You Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle of the dragons begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all you The Horror and the Wild fans out there, I here you.</p><p>If you haven’t listened to The Amazing Devil’s albums, go listen to them immediately, they’re amazing. </p><p>A quick thank you to all those who commented and left kudos on the last chapter, you guys are the best!</p><p>Now, without further ado, here’s our next chapter! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two dragons stood silently at the back of the estate.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier growled lowly in his chest, his form now of a dragon— golden scales that almost seemed to glow in the light covered his entire body. His wings tucked tightly against him as he paced back and forth from his side of the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>His father shared the same coloring as Jaskier, though his coloring was a bit darker, almost a light brown in the sunlight, and seemed more weathered compared to the younger dragon. A few scars covered the dragon’s shoulder, side, and wings—marks of a hard life.</p><p> </p><p>The forest around them sang loudly, as if it knew what was going to happen and was cheering on a battle.</p><p> </p><p>The two dragons roared threateningly as they quickly charged at each other, both quickly taking to the sky with a flap of their powerful wings.</p><p> </p><p>Henry quickly swiped his sharp claws at Jaskier, missing by a few inches as the younger dragon flew out of reach. With a blast of fire and smoke, Jaskier was able to temporarily blind his father, giving him an opening to strike the dragon on his side, creating three large slices down the side of the older dragon.</p><p> </p><p>A pained roar came from Henry, but Jaskier failed to see his father's tail, laden with needle sharp barbs that could be retracted, come up and dig into one of his wings, twisting and slightly tearing the wing painfully. </p><p> </p><p>The fight continued on and lasted hours, both of the dragons landing hits on the other, some more serious than others. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt had woken up, now in his normal headspace, to the sound of the fight, and quickly ran into Ariana as he tried to make his way to the fighting dragons.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to get to Jaskier! He could be hurt!” He urged as the female dragon held him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt, this is a fight that must be fought by every young male dragon. To get in between them could kill you or disgrace your caregiver. Jaskier is doing this for you, sweetheart. He’s finally found a reason to stand up to his father,” She said as she changed forms, quickly morphing into a lightly golden colored dragon, “His reason is you.” </p><p> </p><p>She immediately wrapped her tail and curled her body around the Witcher, effectively trapping and protecting him from the battle that continued nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“For a young dragon to challenge his father, it means he has a reason to be seen as an equal rather than lesser than the dominant male. Jaskier isn’t just fighting for his father’s respect. He’s fighting for your acceptance into the family.” The dragon explained softly, her voice speaking clearly in Geralt’s mind despite her mouth never moving, as she rested her head near the Witcher. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt hummed in curt dissatisfaction as he carefully watched the battle, his face pinched in silent worry. </p><p> </p><p>Sounds of roaring and the flapping of wings filled his ears as he studied the two dragons, his eyes never leaving Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s injured wing was almost completely stiff by the time he finally decided to land, seeing his mother protecting the vulnerable Witcher who was partially kept under one of her wings.</p><p> </p><p>The younger dragon gave a silent sigh of relief at the sight, knowing a female dragon’s wings were nearly indestructible compared to a male’s, her scales being made of a tougher material that created a nearly impenetrable shield all around her body, a useful ability to help protect young hatchlings whose scales had yet to harden. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately the small distraction cost him dearly as his father sank his teeth into Jaskier’s shoulder, hard enough to loosen and break some of his scales. </p><p> </p><p>“Jask!!” He heard Geralt call as he watched Jaskier roar in pain, the burning of his shoulder growing and spreading through part of his neck and side.</p><p> </p><p>It was the sound of his Little, the main reason he was challenging his father in the first place, that pushed him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the dragon’s spinal fins and horns began glowing a bright blue as Jaskier shot a blast of blue and yellow flames at his father, throwing the older dragon to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The fire was not like other flames that dragons usually create, which burn everything they touch. No, this flame only seemed to affect his father, the intended target, the grass around him remaining a bright green and the heat of the flames never once brushing against their loved ones nearby. </p><p> </p><p>Never before had a flame like that been made by Jaskier. </p><p> </p><p>The only dragons that were able to produce those kinds of flames were those of the ancient stories, rumored to be blessed by the ancient higher fae who disappeared eons ago. </p><p> </p><p>Once the flames stopped, Jaskier’s father did not get up, but laid his wings flat against the ground along with his head and tail, a sign of defeat.</p><p> </p><p>The battle was over.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier had won.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened?” Geralt asked as he watched Ariana somehow use her flames, a bright white, to heal both the male dragons, an ability that she seemed to possess.</p><p> </p><p>“Julian has discovered his <em> specialna moc </em>.” She replied to the Witcher, who was sitting at the base of her neck, holding onto the two rows of curved spinal fins that ran down her neck and ended where Geralt was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a ‘specialna moc’ ?” </p><p> </p><p>“A specialna moc is something dragons can possess and unlock in times of intense emotions.” Ariana explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Most dragons have the ability of healing. </p><p> </p><p>“Others have the ability to make themselves completely invisible not only by sight, but by sound, touch, and even smell. It’s rare to find some who can copy most of the abilities of others if they see it. </p><p> </p><p>“Julian’s ability, the ability to choose what he burns, hasn’t been seen for hundreds of years. It’s the only power that can overcome the other abilities and can’t be copied. For example, my healing can only be done if the dragon with the flames of choice allows it to be done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt replied, his mind trying to wrap around the new information as he watched both Jaskier and his father quietly talk out of earshot from the others. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never challenge me. Figures that all it took was a few choice remarks about your new hatchling.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sighed softly, a plume of smoke coming from his nose, “Father, never talk bad about Geralt again. I’ve defeated you once, and you can be sure I’ll do it again if I need to. Geralt may be a Witcher, but that doesn’t mean he’s a monster or dangerous. Ger’s no more of a monster than us. He’s kind and gentle, shy and sweet. He’s innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier raised his head to get a better view of his father who laid nearby. “He needs me, Dad. And I need him.” </p><p> </p><p>His father stayed silent, seeming to contemplate his son’s words as Ariana finished healing them.</p><p> </p><p>“As your father and protector of this family, I acknowledge that you, Julian Alfred Pankratz, are no longer a hatchling, but a fully grown dragon who’s wishes must now be recognized and respected by all others. To disregard you is to disregard a dragon of equal standing and must be seen and treated as an ultimate offense.” His father announced as both he and his mother bowed their head to him, a sign of mutual respect and acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stood up, already back in his human form and dipped his head down in acknowledgement. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Father. Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, his wife sleeping soundly on the other side, tired from the long day, as he thought about their conversation hours earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You need to talk to our son, Henry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The dragon looked over at his wife, who sat in their bed, lazily flipping through the pages of the book she’d been rereading. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why? He’s challenged me and won. Julian has earned his respect, as it should be.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s not about that. When you two were fighting, I got the chance to speak with Geralt for a bit. Do you know what Jule warned about you to the boy? He said that Geralt should be careful because you have a tendency to ‘poke’ at the people closest to you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I do not criticize people! I point out the faults they might have, yeah, but I don’t criticize them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My love, pointing out faults is criticizing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Henry scowled as he stared down at the floor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know I’ve pushed Julian a lot throughout his life, and sometimes I do it too much. I just push Julian to be better because I don’t want him to live a life of regret or misery. I want him to be happy, really. Who would teach him to stand up for himself if not us?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ariana gently hugged her husband from behind, resting her head against his back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Am I a bad father?” He asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No. You’re a great father,” she replied softly yet firmly, “You love our family, but you have faults, just like I do. Just like your parents. Just like mine. I think you might just want to explain what all the criticism has been about. I’ve seen how he puts on a smile that doesn’t always reach his eyes. Talk to him. Please. Before we lose him. Before we lose the little one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But, Ariana. The hatchling is a Witcher. You’ve heard the stories of those creatures. They really can be dangerous. I don’t want Julian to get hurt.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman quickly smacked the back of her husband's head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey!“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And when have you met a Witcher?! Have you ever seen one? Talked with one? Cause we both know I have, when I was a young child. He had golden eyes and brown hair that was turning grey with a thick mustache.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I was playing in the woods one day when I got lost and ended up surrounded by a pack drowned dead. The Witcher saved me in the nick of time and returned me to my parents, free of pay. He let me ride on his shoulders and babble on about whatever I wanted to talk about. If it wasn’t for that Witcher, I would’ve been killed long before I met you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ariana gently traced patterns on her husband’s back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He was good. Kind. Nothing at all like the monsters people say they are. Geralt reminds me of him, in a small way. The boy is awfully quiet and very shy, but you can’t deny the way he lights up with Jules around.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You should’ve seen them, when I went to ask them if they wanted to head to the forest with us. Geralt was cradled against Julian’s chest, dressed in dark red footie pajamas and sleepily sucking on a pacifier. Oh, I remember you being in the exact same position with Julian when he was a baby. And that look in your eyes when you’d hold him? It’s the same look Jules has for Geralt. Pure, never ending love. The love a parent has for their child. The love a caregiver has for their Little,” She cooed softly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Henry stayed quiet for a bit before chuckling softly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He really loves that kid, doesn’t he?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ariana smiled as she rested her head against her husband’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He loves his little one as much as you love your little one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Henry sighed as he stretched out his back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re right. I need to talk to him. I need him to know. Geralt too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, my love.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry quietly stood up from the bed, placing a kiss on his now sleeping wife’s cheek before silently padding out the door and over to their son’s room. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened without fuss and he carefully walked over to the sleeping form, gently shaking him awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Dad? Is that you? What are you doing up so late? It’s like three o'clock in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>“I needed to speak with you. It’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sat up in his bed, rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Dad?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know I’ve always tried my best to  look out for you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The musician’s eyes widened slightly at his father’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that I push you so hard because I want what’s best for you, even if I maybe lose sight of what you want and sometimes focus on what I <b>think</b> you’d want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I know, Dad.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry looked over at his son, studying the way they share the same wavy hair and smile, yet how the boy had his mother’s eyes and round nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I tend to criticize you too much. I never meant to make you feel insecure about yourself or make you question your worth. I just want you to live a life where you’ll have no regrets. A life where you’d be happy with the choices you make.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry sat down at the foot of the bed, careful to avoid his son’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad. I will admit that sometimes you can be really harsh with your words and have made me feel like crap sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shifted and sat beside his father, wrapping an arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>“But I also know that some of those harsh words have made me avoid some big mistakes in my life. They’ve made me tougher and helped me stand up to people who try to use harsh words against me. I know that, even with your roughness, you do it because you love me and want the best for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled a bit, gently returning the hug with a squeeze of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“But, you’ve gotta remember that what makes me happy might not always make you happy. You might not agree with my decisions and you might even hate them, but they’re mine to make, not yours. I <em> will </em> adopt Geralt. I <em> will </em> continue teaching music and poetry at Oxenfurt University.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a short while, finally making his decision.</p><p> </p><p>“And. I will <b>think</b> about taking over the family business <em> when I’m older </em>. But not now. Not yet. I want to spend time doing the things I love right now. I just don’t love business and as much you do right now, but hey—maybe that’ll change with time. When I’m older, and you’re ready to retire, then I’ll consider moving back here and taking over the family business, but not until I want to. Alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled, considering the offer Jaskier had given him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. That sounds fair. And I will <em> try </em> to not be so harsh with you or the little one, especially. It was wrong of me to assume things about Geralt just because of stories I've heard and read over the internet. I’d like to get to know you’re new hatchling if you’d let me. He seems to be very sweet, even if he’s a bit shy around us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. Give him some time to warm up and you’ll end up with a lap full of a giggling little.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry looked at his son, admiring the man he’s raised.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud to have the privilege of calling you my son. Our little miracle—the best thing that ever happened to your mother and I. Well—not so little anymore. Anyways, you gotta get some sleep, and so do I. Good night, I love you Jules.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked the eyes of both father and son.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Dad. Good night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m a sucker for happy endings (even if this isn’t that actual end of the story, but it is for Henry and Ariana’s appearance).</p><p>Questions? Thoughts? Feel free to write them down in the comments section, I love to reply! See you all next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We’ll Spent Our Days So Close To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is probably my most unrevised chapter in the whole series, but do bare with me. </p><p>This chapter will deal with a bit of Geralt’s insecurities about his appearance, so be forewarned.</p><p>Other than that, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft rays of sunlight drifted through the curtains that covered the windows of Jaskier’s room. The soft songs of the forest birds could be heard, the sounds of a new day. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier yawned softly as he nudged the edge of Geralt’s green blanket away from his nose. Speaking of Geralt, the little currently had the top half of his face buried in the crook of his caregiver’s neck.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shortly after his father had left to go lay down, Geralt had opened the door and ran to Jaskier’s bed, quickly burying himself into the dragon's chest. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oof! Careful big guy, you’ll knock the breath right out of me one of these days,” The caregiver chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around the Witcher, ensuring that he was securely tucked against his chest.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you and Henry still mad?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Geralt’s voice was quiet and hesitant—as if he was trying to get an update on the situation but not wanting to stir up any lingering anger in the caregiver.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The musician hummed softly as he ran his fingers lightly over the Little’s back, “No, we’re not mad anymore. Your Dziadek and I had a good talk and now we’re both okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaskier shifted so he could glance down at Geralt, “You were very brave today, you know? Staying with your Babcia and letting the two of us fight it out. It must’ve been very scary to watch.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t like seeing you get hurt.” The little murmured simply, fiddling with the sleeve of Jaskier’s shirt. The dragon placed a warm kiss on the top of the Witcher’s head before cuddling him closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know, my sweet boy. Don’t worry, we won’t be fighting like that again anymore, I promise.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaskier gently patted the Witcher’s back, as he settled into the sheets, tired after a long day and what seems to be a long night as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Daddy?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, love?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What does ‘Dziadek’ and ‘Babcia’ mean?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The dragon smiled at the quiet question, “It means ‘Grandpa’ and ‘Grandma’ in the ancient language of dragons.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A soft hum was the only response before the two quickly drifted off to sleep, both of them nestled comfortably together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dada”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“-‘m hung’y.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re always hungry, little one. I thought you were sleeping?”</p><p> </p><p>“Woke up when I heard your heartbeat change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Ah-that’s right, I forgot. Special witcher senses,” Jaskier chuckled as he gently maneuvered Geralt to lay on the bed rather than on his chest, earning a curt huff in return, “And what would you like to do after we solve your little hunger problem? We have the whole day to do whatever we want before we head back to Oxenfurt tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stayed quiet as he watched Jaskier shuffle through the dresser that held his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” was the only reply given. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll let me go take a shower real quick and then we can head down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded as he watched the bathroom door close part of the way. The Witcher stayed laying down, slowly sinking back down into a younger headspace now that he didn’t have to hold a conversation with anyone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>A soft knock startled the dozing Little, the Witcher having finally regressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Julian? Hey, Jules? Are you awake ye-, Oh! There you are, Geralt. I came to ask your Papa if he knew where you were since I didn’t see you in your room.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry walked up and sat down at the edge of the bed near the shy little who was partially covered by his green blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I need to thank you, hatchling. If not for you, I would’ve never been able to finally sit down and have an honest conversation with you’re Daddy. He loves you very much, you know? And do you know what that means?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt shook his head and smiled as he let out a happy giggle as the older dragon gently tickled his stomach. Henry smiled warmly at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“That means that Ariana and I also love you very much. The newest addition to the Pankratz family.” Henry cooed softly as he gently gathered Geralt into his arms and stood up. The little smiled as he was gently bounced in the older man’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at him now, Geralt couldn’t help but notice the subtle similarities between his daddy and his daddy’s daddy. They both had the same bright smile and eye shape. The same comforting scent of vanilla, though Henry’s scent seemed to be mixed with the smell of warm cinnamon and leather. </p><p> </p><p>“You smell like Dada, little bit,” the little mumbled softly as he laid his head down on the now rocking man.</p><p> </p><p>“I smell like your dada? Well, I hope that’s a good thing,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of running water soon stopped and Jaskier walked out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt on, a small towel around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He was shocked to see Geralt quietly dozing off in his dad’s arms, his fingers in his mouth, as Henry quietly rocked side to side, gently patting the Little’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-there you are. Sorry to bug, but I was wondering where the little one wandered off to when I noticed his room was empty. A few minutes later, and here I am, rocking him back to sleep the same way I used to do with you.” </p><p> </p><p>The older dragon chuckled softly as he handed the little over to his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother made some omelettes for everyone, just so you know.” He informed Jaskier as he walked to the doorway. Jaskier smiled as he laid Geralt down on the edge of the bed, getting him ready to be changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! I know Geralt here is ready to get some food in him.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled as he walked out, allowing Jaskier to quickly change Geralt into a pair of soft olive green joggers with a dark grey shirt. Diapers, Jaskier decided, were mostly a nighttime must. He noticed that Geralt, unless feeling especially small, usually was fine with using the bathroom when needed without prompting.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go fill up that hungry tummy.” Jaskier teased softly as he began to make his way to the doorway. He turned back around when he didn’t hear the telltale sound of Geralt’s steps, only to see the Little sitting on the bed, staring silently at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt continued to stay silent, his face carefully blank as he reached out his arms towards Jaskier, a whisper of a whine was the only sound that could be heard over the sounds of outside.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled at the cute sight, walking over and lifting the little onto his hip, “My sweet little boy. My little Witcher with hair the color of snow  and golden eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier continued to whisper sweet nothings into Geralt’s ear as he walked downstairs to the dining room. Breakfast went by silently until Geralt spoke up, his voice timid and soft.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like my eyes,” Geralt mumbled softly as he sat up, looking down at the empty plates that laid on the table as the three dragons turned to look at him, “They’re the color of pee,” came the soft voice, as if he was informing them the sky was blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you that? I’ve never said anything like that, so someone else must’ve said that to you. Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked down at his hands, which fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Jaskier’s voice and scent hinted that he was shocked and angry. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel so little anymore, his thoughts suddenly growing more adult-like. A sudden desire to get out of the house and swing a sword around like he used to washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone knows that Witcher’s have piss colored eyes. It’s not an insult—just a fact. Just like how Witchers frighten other beings. Or how Witcher’s don’t have emotions”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause before Geralt spoke again, this time quiet and brief.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. For bringing the mood down.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Jaskier replied reassuringly, noticing Geralt teetering between headspaces, before standing and placing a hand on the Witcher’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go outside. All of us.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sat cross legged in the middle of the large field the Pankratz family called their backyard. He watched as Jaskier took his place in front of him while Henry and Ariana stood behind judging by the sounds of their steps in the grass. Jaskier spoke first, his voice relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it for me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt closed his eyes. There was a strange sound that filled the air—like the sound of a Doppler when they change form.</p><p> </p><p>“Open them.” </p><p> </p><p>And in front of Witcher stood three large dragons, each roughly the height of a large two story house and the length of over half a football field.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you afraid of me like this?”</p><p> </p><p>While Jaskier’s mouth never moved, his voice echoed in Geralt’s mind, their eyes locking onto each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes or no, Geralt.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you're harmless.”</p><p> </p><p>A roar erupted from the younger dragon as he bared his razor sharp teeth at the Witcher, his head lowered down to stare at the Witcher from eye level. Geralt could feel the heat of the flames that crackled deep in the dragon’s chest, his breathing powerful enough to make the Witcher’s hair sway.</p><p> </p><p>“We both know I’m far from harmless. So why aren’t you afraid of me?” Although the dragon’s roar seemed angry, and the growling didn’t cease, Jaskier’s voice was still soft and warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Because.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because what?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stared at the dragon’s teeth that were bared a few inches away from his chest, each long and curved so that whatever was bitten could not pull away without being torn to shreds.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know you’d never hurt me, just like I would never hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the teeth were put away and the growling stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“And why won’t I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re my caregiver.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that’s not the answer I’m looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a few moments before Geralt tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’d be arrested?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re my friend, Geralt. My very best friend. As well as my little.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stayed quiet. No one had ever called Geralt a friend. A Witcher, of course, a brother,at one point in his life, but never a friend. Certainly never a best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gently nudged Geralt with his snout before moving behind him and picking the Witcher up by the scruff of his hoodie, the same way a wolf would with their pup, careful to not hurt the man. He placed Geralt down at his side, allowing his tail to wrap itself around the Witcher protectively. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of dragons are we, Geralt? My parents and I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Golden dragons.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what color did I say your eyes are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Golden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what else is golden?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stayed silent, resting his back against Jaskier’s warm side.</p><p> </p><p>“The sun, which gives us warmth and light. And sunflowers and dandelions, both of which are some of my favorite plants. Gold is the same color as your eyes. So is amber. Or the autumn leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gently laid his head down at the Witcher’s feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes are one of my favorite things about you. They remind me of warmth and of our family. Our scales are golden, just like your eyes. It’s as if we were destined to find one another and become a family.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn’t reply, his thoughts churning over Jaskier’s words. No one had ever complimented </p><p> his eyes. Most ran in fear of them, but Jaskier pointed out all of the good things that shared the same color, including himself and his parents, both of which were laying quietly around the Witcher, the three dragons forming a sort of protected circle around him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier felt the Witcher lean forward and silently drape his chest and head over his own larger head, a quiet thanks could be heard as a gentle rumble, almost like a purr, came from the dragon, a sound that dragons made to soothe their young. </p><p> </p><p>The peace continued for some time before the dragon growled playfully, using his head to gently roughhouse with Geralt, who was now happily tumbling about as Henry and Ariana used their paws and tail to tussle with the young wolf pup, glad to watch their son’s little—their grandson in a way—play. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Come visit us again soon, you two.” Ariana said as she wrapped Jaskier in a warm hug, gently smoothing his wavy hair down. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course we will, Mom. Hopefully, by the next time we come back, Geralt will be an official member of the Pankratz family.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled slightly as he finished his goodbyes with Henry and went over to hug Ariana—though now she insisted on being called “Babcia” whenever Geralt was little, making Henry to now be called “Dziadek”— and say his goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Be good for your Papa, little one, hm? And have lots of fun on the way home. Maybe you can play with your new toy.” The older woman encouraged softly, placing a loving kiss on his cheek. Geralt nodded quietly, remembering the toy dragon that was sitting on the passenger seat of the car next to Roach. The dragon was a large plush, big enough to serve as a pillow, and had soft yellow fur and small cotton filled spikes that ran along the dragon's back and tail. The wings were also yellow, though they were a slightly darker shade, like it's spikes, and belly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the dragon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sweetheart! You’re a Pankratz, after all, and even if you’re not an actual dragon, you’re still one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going, love. We should be back by dinner time if we head out soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked over at Jaskier as he finished saying goodbye to his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive safe, Jules. And Geralt! Watch after your Papa for me, okay?” Henry called as the two got in the car and headed off to their home in Oxenfurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a small bit of info that I wasn’t sure how to fit into the story but still wanted to include for clarity:</p><p>Dragons are known to take in orphans and Littles and welcome them into their family, despite the difference in species, but, because they’re such rare creatures the general public doesn’t know this. They tend to be very protective and nurturing towards young and vulnerable creatures if they choose to be, yet can also be very dangerous if they choose not to.</p><p>Fun Fact: The ancient language of dragons is Polish for us!</p><p>Sorry if it doesn’t make sense I wrote this down in the middle of the night and it refused to leave me alone.</p><p>Kudos and comments are what I love for, so make sure to ask any and all questions you have! If you’d like to see something happen with the two, let me know and I just might make a story out of it!</p><p>See you all next week for our last chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. This Isn't a Break-up, Dear Heart, It’s a Season Finale!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter is finally up!! </p><p>Sorry for the slight delay, I planned to have it published earlier, but spring quarter began today so now I’ll be spending my days crying over all my assignments that are due in 2 hours. </p><p>Jut want to put out a ❗️TW❗️ for mentioned child (or ‘little’ in this case) abuse and a conversation about it, along with an implied panic attack. Spankings will be mentioned briefly, but none will be carried out.</p><p>With that out of the way, please enjoy the final chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt stared at the small tower of blocks that were precariously stacked in the middle of his playroom, lost in his thoughts, before he looked over at Jaskier, who had his back to the little as he sat at his desk, grading papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to be in the office doing some work, alright love? If you want, you can come play in the office, but don’t mess with the papers in there, they’re very important.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Witcher looked at the office, then to the large box of crayons that sat on the small plastic table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can go color with Daddy in the office room,” the little mumbled quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt soon stood up and went to stuff some crayons into the pocket of his hoodie before he made his way to the office and sat down in a corner. Looking around, he searched for something to draw on, and soon his eyes landed on a small stack of papers. Looking at them, they didn’t seem important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> There were no pictures—just words! And they were all scribbled on with red marker anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled and happily went to work, coloring on the unimportant papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sighed softly as he paused the music playing through his earphones. It had been four hours of doing nothing but grading the different assignments he tasked his students with completing. Thankfully, he had been able to take almost a month off of teaching, but his first day back had been a few days ago, and the grading would not do itself no matter how much he wished it would at times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Geralt walk into the office earlier, but figured the Witcher would either let him know if he wanted something or just get it himself if he wasn’t feeling especially young. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The professor turned to look over at the Little who was plopped down in the corner of the room, sitting on a plush beanbag chair, which seemed to have </span>
  <span>been dragged</span>
  <span> magically walked over here from the Little’s playroom to the office corner. Said Little seemed to be coloring something, most likely one of the many coloring books he seemed to enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing Ger? Coloring?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked up at the sound of his Daddy’s voice. He quickly nodded as he stood up and padded over to go show Daddy the many pictures he drew on the unimportant papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s smile quickly melted away once he got a good look at exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt had been coloring—a whole stack of graded papers that held the poems his students wrote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jaskier had his students write a poem about an aspect of themselves instead of taking a test, feeling that the poems, which helped students express themselves, held more value than useless memorization skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you find these papers?” Jaskier asked thinly, his voice taught and trying to hold back the frustration he felt spreading throughout his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt frowned at the tone, an instinctual bolt of fear running through his chest. He had never heard his Daddy sound so stern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the table.” He answered softly, pointing over to the small table that sat along the side wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger was now pounding at the back of his throat, trying to wrench itself Jaskier’s grip on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did I tell you </span>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <span> to do if you came into the office?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy was definitely angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To…to not mess with the papers cause…cause they’re ‘mportant,” the little mumbled softly, before recognizing the small loophole he found in the words, “But those aren’t important! They already had colors on them before I colored them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier could feel the anger slip free from his grasp and spill out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt! I told you not to touch the papers and what did you do?! You scribbled</span>
  <em>
    <span> all over them!</span>
  </em>
  <span> These papers are from my students, Geralt, they’re not things to color! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t touch something if I tell you not to</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Do you understand me?! Goodness, I turn my back for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> minutes and you go and do this!” Jaskier scolded harshly, the painted scribbles reflecting very much how the caregiver felt, chaotic and uncontrollable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt stared at Jaskier, a harsh scowl carved out on his face despite the tightness feeling once again gripping something in his chest and the prickling sensation at the back of his already teary eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Juilan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Geralt swiftly turned away and stomped over to his room, slamming the door hard enough that the wood creaked under the strain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s first reaction was to follow him and scold the younger man again, with the promise of a sound spanking this time, but another, slightly smaller part of him, couldn’t help but feel guilty for making the little so upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a solid fifteen minutes of pacing and another fifteen minutes of strumming his lute, an instrument that was a gift from his favorite professor, he had finally calmed down enough to reflect back on the argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why exactly did he get so angry with the little? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What made Geralt mad enough to curse at him and call him by his actual name rather than Daddy (even though he was definitely in a young headspace) when he knows those two things are against their rules? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does Geralt feel about this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt grumbled angrily as he continued to pace about his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he wanted to do was color, and the papers he used already had red scribbles all over it! How was he supposed to know that those papers were important?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little felt tears well up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy’s never yelled at me before. He was really angry, even his face got red and he smelled mad.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geralt thought as he quickly tried to wipe away the fat streaks of tears that began running down his cheeks, along with the dribbling nose he now seemed to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft whimpers slipped from his mouth every so often, the crying not seeming to stop as he began to hyperventilate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts tumbled down faster than he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All the staff at the care center were nice until they said I was bad and then they were really mean.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, beginning to panic a bit,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “What if Daddy gets mean too? What if he doesn’t want me anymore because I said a bad word? Or do bad things? Because I’m a Witcher and that makes me bad?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach rolled uncomfortably beneath his chest, the panic settling into his core doing nothing to soothe the sudden nausea. The sniffles and hiccups became harder to control and keep quiet as he couldn’t help but remember how some staff would treat him once they realized he was bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things like being pinched around his groin </span>
  <strike>
    <span>when</span>
  </strike>
  <span> if he was changed, being forced to swallow hot sauce </span>
  <strike>
    <span>he could feel his teeth clench at the thought of it</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, or being left outside overnight even as it grew dark and cold—though that only happened a few times and those particular staff members quickly seemed to disappear—were just a few types of punishments that the Witcher would face in the care center. Still, that center wasn’t the worst compared to others, but it certainly wasn’t the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Daddy make him sleep outside? Or make him eat hot sauce? Or something worse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end, it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt would gladly face another punishment if it meant being able to stay with the one man who was kind and never once smelled of fear, but he knew that was only wishful thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft knock was heard coming from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ger? Can I come in, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt his puffy eyes tear up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut when he needed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door soon opened, showing Jaskier with a small sad smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared as he got a good look at the Witcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was messy and partly undone from its half up half down style while his face was tear stained and puffy from what Jaskier guessed was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier tried to soothe the little by shushing softly as he quickly went over to sit down at the edge of Geralt’s bed, right by the Little’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed before Geralt beat the dragon to having the first word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-’m sorry for saying a ba-*hic* bad word. And c-calling you Julian instead of Daddy. That was mean.  P-*hic*please don’t make me eat hot sauce or sleep outside. I’ll be good, I p’omise.” The little cried softly as he rubbed his dripping nose and teary eyes, his breathing quick and shallow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That threw Jaskier for a loop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds to wrap his head around what Geralt had just said before gently replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Now why do you think I’d go and do something so cruel? That’s torture for someone with enhanced senses like you.” Jaskier exclaimed softly as he turned to look at the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s what the staff people did when I wa-was bad. Or they hit me. Or-or pinch me,” Geralt pointed towards his diapered region, a move that made Jaskier want to cry and hold the little at the same time, “Sometime they-*hic* they left me outside at night when it was wintertime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stared at Geralt in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize how much abuse Geralt actually had to face at the hands of the very people who were meant to help him feel safe, yet somehow, it made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon couldn’t help but notice the way Geralt would struggle to speak up if someone was mean to him, as if afraid of not being listened to or of being punished for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw how often he’d regress to the mindset of a small toddler or even an infant at times—something that tended to only happen to those who experienced some sort of trauma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely noticed how anxious the little would grow when he became overwhelmed with something and would seek comfort by latching into Jaskier’s side like a lifeline, refusing to stray away or make eye contact with anything but the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And by the sound of it, that wasn’t the only form of abuse he faced in that horrible place. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly held his arms open towards the trembling little, “Come here, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked at the man in shock. “B-but I’m a bad boy. I said a bad word and called you Julian and messed up your m‘portant papers.” He said softly as tears began to drip down his face once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier's heart broke at the sight—Geralt was so afraid of being tricked. Of being abandoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afraid of being punished in cruel ways. Ways that no one should ever have to go through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt. Look at me, love.” Jaskier cooed softly as he moved to sit right in front of the Witcher, who sat cross legged on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only began to speak once Geralt made eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> punish you the way those horrible people did. Do you understand? And you could never do something bad enough that would make me want to give you up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You control how punishments work, sweet boy. And I can promise you that spankings will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen unless you want them to. I just want you to be happy and know that misbehaving is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever feel like you need to be good all the time, just be you. I’ll always be here to help you feel better and be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> little. You’ll always be my little. My gentle, sweet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy. Even when you make bad choices. Even if you curse or hit me, though that doesn’t mean you won’t get a timeout or an early bedtime or something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making a bad choice doesn’t make you a bad person. There’s nothing you could do that would ever make me love you any less.” Jaskier said softly as he gathered Geralt up into his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on his wet cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you so harshly. That was wrong of me. Bad Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Geralt smiled a bit, echoing softly, “Bad daddy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smiled, “I can see how you thought the papers weren’t important, they did have my corrections all over them, and I should’ve told you. It was an accident; I know you’d never do something like that just to be mean. I was tired and frustrated, but that’s not an excuse to yell at you. Just like it’s not an excuse to break our rules either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, ask me if you can color on the paper first, so I know what paper you're coloring on, okay? That way I know, and you can still color. And if I start yelling again, tell me. Tell me how you feel if I’m yelling at you, even if you’re scared. I’ll stop. Okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes teared up and his voice wobbled as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my sweet boy. Daddy will always love you, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier gently brought Geralt into a warm hug, gently rocking the two of them back and forth. Geralt quickly latched onto the man, the tightness in his chest finally loosening despite the free flow of tears coming from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do to deserve a Daddy as nice as you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Jaskier softly sang his newest song—one meant for only him and Geralt. The little had asked for a lullaby, which surprised the musician since he had never asked for one before. Said little was currently dozing off on his chest as the dragon gently patted his padded bottom, the lights dimmed to encourage the Witcher to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft voice, Jaskier began to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we are now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's hard to imagine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How we made it out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Through the ashes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice drifted through the room, the melody soft and gentle. Geralt seemed to snuggle closer into his caregiver’s chest, Roach tucked snugly between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything's changing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I built these walls and then you broke 'em all down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's hard to explain it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you saved me somehow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked down at the little, whose eyes were slowly beginning to close. He smiled as he kissed the top of Geralt’s head, tucking the green blanket closer around the little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel it now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The storm is passing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let it weigh you down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What comes after</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That part of the song was the hardest for Jaskier to come up with. The truth was that he had found the words just a few hours ago, after he and Geralt went out to get something to eat, deciding that they deserved some take out after the emotional day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything's changing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I built these walls and then you broke 'em all down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's hard to explain it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you saved me somehow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words couldn’t be truer. Geralt had managed to give Jaskier a purpose, a reason to wake up and look forward to what the day would bring. The little shifted slightly in his arms as a soft sigh came from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything’s changing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier could feel the little go limp and take deeper breaths as he quietly hummed the melody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything’s changing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon's own eyes felt heavy with sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything’s changing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was soft and low, filled with contentment and warmth. The two were soon fast asleep, each holding onto one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the day. The day when Geralt would finally be officially adopted. Jaskier was already up and dressed in some blue jeans along with a white tee shirt and blue jacket with yellow and red flowers embroidered on the sleeves. After slipping on his shoes, he went over to go check on Geralt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been two days since Geralt opened up to how he was treated at the care center after the whole coloring incident. So far the Witcher had remained in a very young mindset, somewhere around 12 to 18 months given how limited his vocabulary was. Most of that time had been spent giving the little lots of cuddles and kisses, though, once Jaskier had been able to get Geralt to take a nap in the crib rather than in Jaskier’s arms, the caregiver quickly called Yennefer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told her everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Geralt had told him, to what he himself had seen when he first brought the Witcher into his care. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. I had no idea it was that bad. I mean, I had a feeling the workers weren’t particularly fond of Geralt because of him being a Witcher and all, but I didn’t have any solid proof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought they’d do stuff like that. I don’t think you can sue them, but you sure as hell can threaten to,” was what Yennefer had told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, filing a lawsuit was time consuming and expensive, and the most important part, making sure Geralt was out of that hell of a place and safe with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking up to Geralt’s room, he could hear the younger man playing with his beloved Roach and his dragon plush, newly named Lassie. After a quick knock, he opened the door to find Geralt sitting up in his crib, wearing grey footie pajamas that had forest animals printed on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt seemed to light up a bit as he looked over at his Daddy. Their morning routine went by smoothly, which entailed changing the Witcher into a fresh diaper, picking and dressing him for the day, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and getting some breakfast into his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was all over and done with, the two set off to the Posada Care Center, planning to meet Yennefer in the care center’s parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sat quietly in the passenger seat, Roach and Lassie sitting on either side of him as he watched the scenery blur past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to stay with you? When we get there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you get to stay with me! I won’t let you out of my sight, sweet boy. You’ll be right there in my arms the whole time, if that’s what you want.” Jaskier reassured as he placed a gentle hand on the Witcher’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long drive went by surprisingly fast, with Geralt mostly napping or playing games on his phone, now set up with a child safe setting whenever he regressed, while Jaskier happily sang along with the songs on his playlist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer waved as she walked up to the white car that she knew belonged to Jaskier. She wore black slacks with matching heels and a deep violet blouse that complimented her eyes, along with a black jacket. In her hands was Geralt’s file and the official adoption papers which only needed three more signatures: Jaskier’s, Geralt’s, and Mr. Aedirn’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yen! Good to see you.” Jaskier called as he closed the car door, walking over towards the raven haired woman as Geralt followed behind, seeming to be in between headspaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two ready to make this adoption official?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musician looked over at the Witcher, “What do you think Ger? Are you ready?” An eager nod was the only response as Geralt shuffled a fraction of a bit closer to Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s head inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three quickly found themselves seated in Mr. Aedirn’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Mr. Pankratz, Ms. Vengerberg, it’s a pleasure to see you again. And Geralt, glad to see you doing well.” Mr. Aedirn greeted smoothly, sitting behind his large wooden desk that had a large computer and some small stacks of Manila folders resting beside the keyboard and other stationary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, in order for us to finalize the adoption, I will need to speak with you both alone and in private. I will also need review the notes you were tasked with taking over the past month, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Pankratz.” The headmaster explained as Yennefer handed him a copy of Geralt’s file and the notes that Jaskier had been taking, detailing his and Geralt’s behaviors and what they had done over the month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowned at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Mr. Aedirn, but I’d rather not have Geralt left alone with you or any of the other staff members here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see Mr. Pankratz, it’s mandatory that the caregiver and little are both questioned separately. I can’t have you in the room with Mr. Rivia while I question him, nor can I have Mr. Rivia in the room when I question you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier felt the flames of anger bubble deep within his chest, a sudden feeling of protectiveness growing in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about if I stay with Geralt? I’m not his caregiver nor am I a staff member here, it works out for both of you.” Yennefer poked in, stopping Jaskier from making any bad decisions on how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, as long as Geralt’s okay with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The caregiver looked over at the quiet little, noticing how Geralt had begun to fiddle with his medallion, twisting it around in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” He replied curtly. Now wasn’t the time for him to be small, he refused to be vulnerable in front of Aedirn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Mr. Pankratz, if you could wait outside while I speak with Geralt for a moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded as he stood up, “I’ll be right outside if you need me”, he murmured gently as he placed a kiss on Geralt’s head, slowly closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get started then, shall we?” Mr. Aedirn announced cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Geralt, how do you like Jaskier? Is he nice to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded, “Jaskier’s a good man. He’s kind and good to me and likes to sing and wear colorful clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, but you know you can tell me anything, right? Even if Jaskier told you not to. Has he gotten mad at you? Or hit you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, Jaskier’s nice. He’s nicer than anyone I’ve ever met since Kaer Morhen. He bought me a bed and clothes and a soft blanket. He let me keep Roach when I saw her in the store. And he stood up for me when people made fun of me. He got mad once, but only ‘cause I didn’t listen and messed up his important papers but he said sorry and that he shouldn’t yell even if he’s angry. Jaskier’s a good person. I wanna stay with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Aedirn nodded as he jotted a few notes down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it sounds like you’ve found a good Daddy, haven’t you? He must love you very much to do all those nice things for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Mr. Pankratz, Geralt speaks very highly of you. So tell me, how was his behavior? Did he ever become aggressive or show anything out of the ordinary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sat in the soft leather chair, his legs crossed as he studied the details of the wooden feet of Mr. Aedirn’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know he shows signs of having anxiety and possibly even PTSD? Or did you know how he struggles with separation anxiety when he’s regressed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musician picked at the cracked armrests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When your care center gave him to me, were you aware that he was suffering from a diaper rash? Did you ever realize that he’s allergic to some ingredients in most rash ointments? Cause I found that out when he told me that the ointment your staff puts on him would burn him instead of soothe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me how they’d hit him. Or how they would let him go without eating even though a Witcher is known to need more nutrients than the average human due to their fast metabolism.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was gripping the armrests so tightly the leather groaned with tension, his leg bouncing quickly .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Pankratz, I understand why you’re upset, but believe me when I say I wasn’t aware of how Geralt was treated until about a year ago. While I’ve tried to get the staff members to treat Geralt as any other little, Witcher’s are not meant to be Littles in the first place. They’re dangerou-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!!! The only thing dangerous here are the staff who were cruel to him or turned a blind eye! Geralt is a little, just as much as he’s a Witcher. He is sweet and kind and good. That young man out there deserves more love and affection than anyone I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence settled over the room as Mr. Aedirn awkwardly attempted to clear his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, if we’re done here, I’d like to see my little and sign the adoption papers. I don’t like leaving him alone in a place like this, even if he may not be fully regressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Jaskier walked out of the office and immediately went over to Geralt, who sat silently in one of the few soft benches in the foyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I adopted now? Officially?” The Witcher asked softly as Jaskier sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Pankratz? Geralt? Could you two come in?” Mr. Aedirn called gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked over at Geralt, “Come on, let’s go see what Mr. Aedirn wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled and nodded as the two went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Aedirn sat quietly at his desk, the adoption papers spread out on his desk with his signature already on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems to me that you two truly belong together. I know there’s no excuse for what the staff have done to Geralt over the years, but, for what it’s worth, I truly offer my deepest apologies. I should’ve done more to protect you from them, Geralt. I’m sorry I didn’t. Still, it seems you’ve found someone who can be there for you. Someone who loves you and wants what’s best for you. And so, with that and your signatures, I can officially say that Geralt Rivia is officially adopted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Aedirn said softly as the two signed the adoption papers, both of them smiling and teary eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be your little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m glad to be your Daddy, my sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So this is what it’s like”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Jaskier as he looked over at Geralt who was happily munching on his plate of chicken nuggets, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>to need someone and have that someone need you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The dragon had never felt more content in his entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we go home, can we watch the Princess Bride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Princess Bride? Why ‘The Princess Bride’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause they fight each other with swords!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier laughed at the way Geralt’s eyes lit up when he got to mention sword fighting. He had to remember to buy the Witcher a few heavy duty foam swords to swing around when he had the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, my mind must’ve been a roller coaster when I was writing all this.</p><p> </p><p>The song Jaskier sings is “Everything’s Changing” by Plastic Hotels. The song was actually my large inspiration for Jaskier and Geralt’s origins, so I figured it would be fitting for our favorite bard to sing it.</p><p> </p><p>I am currently working on the second part of this series, but I refuse to give a definite deadline since that usually guarantees it won’t be done by then. Expect it to be a while since school, work, and good ol’ writers block are my closest friends at the moment *sigh*</p><p> </p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you’d like to see Jaskier and Geralt do now, I plan to post short oneshots while I work on part two so maybe I could make a fic out of your idea! </p><p> </p><p>Until next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>